The Climb
by Nileywriter101
Summary: When Miley get sick with what everyone thought was a cold but was more than a cold that put her in a hospital with a boys who she thought that she well never fall in love with? What Miley doesn't know is that this is going to change her life forever.Niley
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>My first ever co-write with Madeline 2011!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I sing the last note of my hometown show. I go off stage to see my Mom waiting for me with a huge bouquet of flowers.

"You did amazing Hannah! Come over here and give me a hug." Mom says.

I go over to my Mom and I pull her into a huge hug.

"Miley you did such a great job!" Mom says in my ear.

We get into my limo and we take different back roads. I take off my Hannah wig and I feel tired and weak. We pull up to the house and I say Good Night to my family and I try with lots of effort. I make it to my bed and I crash.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzanna's POV<strong>

"Suzanna is it just me, or did Miley seem sick to you?" Billy asks.

"No. She's just tired. She always sings Best of Both Worlds but instead she sang Rock star instead besides that I didn't notice anything wrong." I tell him.

"Alright, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He says as he gives me a kiss.

"I wish you could have came tonight." I tell him.

"Someone had to stay and make sure Jackson and Noah did their homework. Good night Suzanna." Billy says as he kisses me and we both go upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

**Miley's POV**

"Miley, Time to get up for school." Mom says as she wakes me up.

I groan.

"Mom, I don't feel good. I'm too tired." I tell her.

"Miles, you haven't gone to school in the past two days. It's time to get up and ready for school." Mom explains.

"But Mom! I really don't want to." I tell her.

"Ok, Your Dad is going to drive your little sister to school you better get out of bed and dressed for the day while I get breakfast on the table!" She states as she closes my door.

I get out of bed with a lot of effort. I feel a lot of pains in my legs. It must be growing pains. I get into some sweat pants and a t-shirt, I'm too tired to pay attention to what I am wearing. I head downstairs with my backpack. I sit down at the table, but I'm not hungry. I guess I'm skipping breakfast again today. I pack a light lunch and I shove it into my backpack.

"Oh Miles, you all ready for school?" Dad asks.

"Sure am Dad." I fake as I struggle to get into Dad's truck.

Jackson is already in the back seat.

"You decided to stop faking sick today Miley?" Jackson asks.

"Jackson, shut up! Your voice is too loud. It's making my head hurt." I tell him.

He gives me a little punch.

"OWW!" I scream.

"Miley, stop being such a drama queen! I didn't punch you that hard." Jackson says.

I look at my arm and see I have a few bruises where Jackson punched me.

"Alright, I'll come pick you up when school ends." Dad says as we both get out of the car.

Jackson goes off with his friends and I go to my locker. I see the usual note on my locker.

Miles

Where have you been? Meet me and Oliver at lunch. We haven't seen you in a while.

Lily

I have been avoiding lunch. I'm never really hungry at lunch so I just stay in my class with my head down on my desk. I tell my teacher it's a headache, but really it's because I am so tired. I really don't know why. I sleep at night, but I always feel tired, even after 13 hours of sleep. I get to my first class and I see my teacher is looking at me carefully.

"Yes Sir?" I ask.

"Miley, did you come here just for the test today? You look really pale and tired." The teacher says.

"Umm No sir. I'm here for the day." I tell him.

"Alright then. Everyone get out your pens and papers, we are going to start with our algebra test." The teacher says.

I start writing my test and I get through half of it when I start feeling really tired and the pains in my legs are getting worse.

"Sir, can I go to the Nurse's office. I feel really sick." I tell him.

"Alright. Do you want someone to go with you?" He asks.

I just nod. Lily gets out of her seat and helps me to the nurse's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Mr Ryan's POV<strong>

I watch as the girls leave the room. I can tell something is wrong with Miley. No one can be that pale and be ok. I know I have to stay and watch my class, but I do want to know what's wrong with Miley. It must be something serious since Lily took Miley's backpack.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson's POV<strong>

I go down the hall to go to the bathroom when I see Lily helping Miley to go somewhere. I rush over.

"What's wrong?" I ask sounding quite concerned.

"Miley felt really sick, so I'm taking her to the Nurse's office." Lily explains.

"Lily, you go back to class, I'll take her." I say to Lily as I take Miley's arm.

"What's wrong Miles?" I ask.

She doesn't answer. We get to the Nurse's office.

"Miley, are you ok?" Nurse Hanson asks.

Miley just shakes her head.

"Alright sit on the table. Jackson, just wait outside." Nurse Hanson says.

I go outside and wait in the uncomfortable chairs. I honestly can't get comfortable. After what feels like hours, Nurse Hanson comes out of her office.

"Jackson, can you please call your Mom and Dad? Tell them it's extremely important that Miley gets to The Grace Hospital for Kids and Teens as soon as possible." She states.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask.

"I honestly wish I could tell you, but I'm not sure it is what I think it is?" She says.

I grab my phone out of my pocket and I dial Mom's number.

"Mom! Come to school quick! There is something wrong with Miley!" I say quickly.

"Jackson honey, slow down and say what you said again." Mom says in her gentle calming voice.

"Miley is really sick at school. Nurse Hanson thinks it's really serious!" I tell her.

"Alright. I'll call your father and he will pick up Noah and me on the way. I'll call him right now, don't panic and try to stay calm" Mom says.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah's POV <strong>

I'm sitting at my desk minding my own business reading my novel for our little book reports, when I get called down to the office. I get down to the office and I see my Mom and my Dad there.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"We are taking you out of school early today." Dad says.

"Go get your bag sweet heart." Mom says.

I rush back to my classroom and I grab my bag and I leave with Mom and Dad. Why am I leaving school? Mom and Dad would never take me out of school unless it was serious.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson's POV<strong>

Quickly Dad comes in and carries her into the front of the car. I rush ahead of them to open the doors.

"Dad! What's wrong with Miley?" Noah asks.

"Nothing Noah. Miley is just slow getting over a cold." Dad states trying to keep her calm.

"Billy. It's all my fault! I never should have made her go to school! Billy why was I so stupid!" Mom says as she puts her hands through her hair.

"Mom Calm down! Everything is going to be fine! You did nothing wrong." I tell her.

"But I was the one who sent her to school today! Why didn't I just keep her at home!" Mom says trying not to cry.

"Mom don't worry! Everything Will be ok." I tell her as we all get out of the car and into the hospital waiting room.

* * *

><p>This is my first co-write with madeline 2011! I will be going away for a week and a bit. I will update as soon as I get back!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Emergency Room.<strong>

**Jackson's POV**

"Hi, Nurse Hanson told me a girl with the name Miley would be coming here. I can take her into a room to get examined while you two fill out some paperwork. You know there is a place where children who are waiting go. It's upstairs." The emergency room nurse says as she takes Miley on a stretcher through a set of door.

I didn't even get to say goodbye.

"Jackson, take your school books upstairs into the teen's waiting room please. Noah go with your brother please." Mom says trying not to cry.

"Mom, it's going to be ok." I tell her as I give her a hug.

"For once I really want to believe that." She says as she hands me the car keys to get our backpacks.

We grab our backpacks out of the car and we go to the entrance to the "Teen's" waiting room. Before we go in, Noah asks to talk. I see a bench right outside the waiting room. We sit down and I can tell she has something to say.

"Jackson, why is it when ever we want Mom and Dad's attention they are always busy with Miley/Hannah! Remember the time that I got the lead role in the school play, they both didn't show up since Miley/Hannah had a stupid concert. " Noah says getting angry.

"Noah! Shut up! This is about Miley right now! She is really sick. Don't you care about that! She needs Mom and Dad's attention right now!" I state almost ready to flip on her.

"Wouldn't you like some time with Mom and Dad for a change? When was the last time you ever had time with Mom and Dad one on one?" Noah asks.

"I don't know but Noah you can't be so selfish right now. Miley is really sick. You need to stop with this act and suck it up. Miley needs Mom and Dad a lot more than we do right now." I tell her.

"Who's side are you on! I'm going in there even if you choose not to join me." Noah says with attitude.

"I'll stay out here." I tell her as I pull a table closer to the bench and Noah goes into the Teen waiting room.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah's POV<strong>

I walk in and I see computers, stuff to draw with, magazines, a Tv with DVDs, and tables for homework. Wow! This place has a really nice waiting room.

"Noah! Is that you? What are you doing here?"Frankie asks.

"My sister just came in here, what about you?" I ask.

"My brother is in the hospital. We have been here all day. Nick's been here for about 13 hours and I have no idea why." Frankie says.

"Yeah. I guess I should start my homework. Can you help me?" I ask.

"Sure thing Noah." He says as we sit at a table together.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson's POV<strong>

I am sitting outside doing my trig homework.

"Hey! How are you doing?" One of my classmates asks.

"Oh Hey Joe Lucas. Why are you here?" I ask.

"Well my brother is here. Mom is refusing to tell us what's wrong with him. What about you? Do you know what's wrong with your sister?" Joe asks as he sits next to me on the bench.

"We have absolutely no idea. She just got in here." I tell him.

"Well you're in for a long night. Nick has been here for a long time. We have no idea if he is in a room or not. Mom doesn't want to tell us because she thinks we will tell Frankie. She doesn't want to worry Frankie at all." Joe says.

"Ah. I'm terrified. I really don't want anything to happen to my sister." I admit.

"Yeah. I hope so too. I really just want to get out of that waiting room, wanna go downstairs and grab something to eat?" Joe asks.

"Yeah. Do you think Kevin would be ok with looking after my sister?" I ask.

"Yeah. He has to watch Frankie too." Joe says as we both head down to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>Robby's POV<strong>

"Suzanna, do you remember if she ran back stage at anytime last night at her concert?" I ask as I continue to fill in her paper work.

"Well I don't think she did." Suzanna says.

"I don't need you to think, I need you to know." I state getting a little angry.

"Fine! I know she didn't didn't go backstage last night, there happy!" Suzanna states.

"Ok. No need to get snappy! Now do you think it's her tachycarida acting up?" I state.

"No it's not. If it was her tachycarida acting up, she would have ran off stage last night, and she didn't. Robby, I hope you are right." I say as I hand them back the paperwork.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson's POV<strong>

"You know, you're such a cool guy outside of school." I say.

"Thanks. Just don't tell anyone. My reputation is important since Jonas got into Hollywood in the last year." Joe says.

"Ah. I won't say anything. What are you going to do if Nick's illness is serious. Will you have to get out of hollywood?" I ask.

"I have absolutely no idea. It's one of those things we haven't figured out yet."Joe says.

We head back into the Kids/Teen's waiting room and I sit down in a chair. What the hell is taking them so long?

"Here, have a cup of coffee. Kevin just made a pot. This is a pretty high tech waiting room." Joe says.

"Thanks, I don't know if I introduced myself, I'm Jackson." I tell him extending my hand.

"Kevin, Kevin Lucas." He says as he shakes my hand.

"How long have you all been here?" I ask fearing the answer.

"I'd say about 14 hours. Mom and Dad have known what's up for about 3 hours but they are waiting to tell us. I really don't understand why." Kevin says.

"Well I thought they would at least tell you since you are 21. You could be Nick's legal guardian if you wanted to." Joe says.

"They know that I would tell you." Kevin says.

"Why shouldn't I know! He is my brother after all!" Joe says.

* * *

><p><strong>Denise's POV<strong>

"Hello Nicholas, Mr and Mrs Lucas." This doctor guy says.

Nick doesn't even say anything.

"Hello, Who are you?" Kevin Sr asks.

"I'm Dr Fraser. I'm a specialist for all blood related conditions." Dr Fraser says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr Fraser. Don't worry about Nick. He doesn't talk much." I tell him as I shake his hand.

"Well I looked at Nicholas's blood work and we found out what is wrong with you." He says.

"Well what is it?" I ask.

"It's Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia." He says.

"What? That's ridiculous." Kevin Sr says.

"I'm not here to sugar coat anything. Now Nicholas get some rest. You have been here for a while since your blood work was during our busy time." Dr Fraser says as he leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I open one eye slowly and I see a male nurse.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Nurse Kenny, I'm a nurse at the Grace Hospital for Kids/Teen's." He says.

"Where are my Mom and Dad?" I ask.

I look over at my arm and I see an Iv with medicine in it.

"What is this for?" I ask.

"It's for your medicine. Your parents are out in the waiting room. Do you want me to go get them?" He asks.

"Uhhh no. I have a bunch of work to do, can we hurry this up?" I ask.

"Well can you tell me how you have been feeling?" He asks.

"My head is hurting, I'm feeling tired all the time and my legs are hurting." I tell him.

"Hmmm, and what about the bruises on your arm there?" He asks.

"Oh my brother punched me as a joke. It was only a light punch." I tell him.

"A light punch usually doesn't bruise up like this." He says.

"Oh Nurse Kenny. Miley Stewart's blood work is back. I sent for the specialist, you might want to call her parents in for this." A lady says.

"Thank you Nurse MacDonald, I will go down to the waiting room shortly." Nurse Kenny says.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

I hear a girl's voice in the room next door. I go to get out of bed.

"Nicholas Lucas, you get back in that bed immediately. Did you not understand that Doctor!" Mom says.

"Mom. I just want to get up for 5 minutes! I don't want to stare at these same 4 walls! I have been here for hours! I just want to get out of bed for 5 minutes. The doctor didn't say I couldn't get up and walk for a few minutes!" I state.

"Nick. They said you need to rest." Dad says.

"Can you just get out of my ear! I'm tired of everyone trying to tell me what to do." I say as I get out of bed slowly.

I get on my feet and my IV follows me. I walk down to the next door. Suddenly, comes out of the door and sees me.

"Nicholas, I told you that you need to get some rest. Come with me please." Dr Fraser states.

"But I just want to go see the girl in the next room. She sounds scared." I say as I move closer to her door.

I can't see much but I can see her brown hair that brings out her face. She looks like she is scared. I wonder why she is here. She looks like she is perfectly healthy, but then again, I looked healthy and that proved to be wrong.

"No Nicholas, you need to go into your bed and let your body relax. You are really sick and you know it." Dr Fraser says.

"Can you just shut it! I don't care if you said I have acute Lymphowhatever..." I start.

"Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia. Do you have any idea how serious Leukemia is?" He says.

" Can you just shut up! I don't want a stupid disease to stop me from doing what I want." I state.

"I don't know if you have had time to comprehend this yet, but you have cancer. Cancer is a terminal illness if it's not treated. So you get back in bed right now mister." He says as he guides me back to my room.

"Now Nick be a good boy and stay in bed while we get you a room ready." Dr Fraser says like I'm a toddler.

"Don't you dare treat me like a child! I'm no baby, I'm a teenager." I state.

I get back to my bed because of stupid and I start to piece the puzzle together.

"Mom, where are Kevin, Joe and Frankie?" I ask.

"They don't know anything about your condition as of yet. We've been waiting for the right time to tell them." Mom says.

"I want to see my brothers. I want them to know that I am ok." I tell her.

"Nick, you are not ok! You have no idea what you are dealing with. You have no idea of the hard road ahead of you." Mom says.

"Yeah, did you ever have cancer Mom? No! All I want is to be able to talk with my brothers." I say feeling a level of annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>Robby's POV<strong>

I see a male nurse come out of the emergency room doors.

"Mr and Mrs Stewart can you please come with me to the back room." He says.

Omg! I really don't want to know what is going to happen now. I want them to say. "Your daughter is just long getting rid of a cold or she just has the flu or something."

Please god just make sure Miley is alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

After about 20 minutes, I see my Mom and Dad come in the door.

"Mr and Mrs Stewart, I'm Miley's Specialist. I'm Doctor Fraser." He says as he extends his hand.

They shake his hand.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry to make you leave work early to take me here, I have no idea why I am here." I say.

"Well, I think now is the best time to just say it out loud and let the chips fall as they may." This Doctor Fraser guy says.

"What is wrong with my daughter? Is she going to die?" Mom asks.

"Well it depends if the chemotherapy works." The doctor says.

Chemo? What the hell is he talking about!

"Wait now. Did you say Chemotherapy? Isn't that for cancers?" Dad asks.

"Well Mr and Mrs Stewart, I really can't sugar coat this, but your daughter has Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia." Doctor Fraser says.

Mom pretty much faints. After a few minutes of awkward silence Mom comes back to us.

"You didn't say leukemia did you?" She asks.

"Yes Mam, I did say leukemia. It quite a serious issue, so we are going to keep her here for a while." Doctor Fraser says.

"How long? She has a very important job that would like to know these things." Dad says referring to Hannah.

"Well my best guess is a week or two. We want to run some test to see how serious it is. I can write a doctor's note if you like." He says.

"No, that will not be necessary. May we speak with our daughter alone for a few moments. There is a private matter we which to speak about." Dad says.

"Alright, I have to go check on someone else, I'll be back in 5 minutes." He says as he goes out the door.

"Now Miles, this is really serious. We can't let the public know about this. You obviously won't be touring anytime soon. I'm canceling your shows for the next week. We will discuss canceling the week after that next week." Dad says.

"Yes Dad. Whatever." I say getting a little mad on the inside.

After a little bit of time, this Doctor Fraser guy comes back in.

"Alright Miley, we're going to move you up to the cancer ward. We have a supper up there if you are hungry at all." He says as he puts the brakes off the bed I'm in.

The last thing I want to do is eat. I get into the elevator and I already feel nervous.

"Doctor Fraser, can you explain to me what leukemia is?" I ask.

"When we get up to your room I will. The other person in your room has leukemia as well." He says as he rolls me down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson's POV<strong>

"Jackson. I'm hungry. Can you take me down to the cafeteria for something to eat?" Noah asks.

"Alright Noah." I say.

"Can Frankie come too?" She asks.

"Yes if he asks his brothers first." I state.

"Kevin, Joe, can I go to the Cafeteria with Noah and her brother?" Frankie asks.

"Sure bud, I'll go down too to keep Jackson company. Kevin do you want something from the cafeteria to eat? I can bring you up a sandwich." Joe says.

"If you don't mind. The acoustic and I have a new song to write." Kevin says as we all leave.

We get down to the cafeteria and we get seated at two tables. One for Noah and Frankie, the other for Joe and I. I grab the meal of the day for everyone and a sandwich for Kevin.

"Thank you Jackson." Noah and Frankie say as I go a couple tables away.

"They look cute together." Joe says.

"Yeah but Mom won't let her date until she is at least 20." I say.

"Oh. Are you going to drink your soup?" Joe asks.

"No, I'm not. I can't. I'm really nervous. I can't help but think something bad is going to happen to Miley." I say.

"I know what you mean. I really want to know what's wrong with Nick. I really hope it's nothing really serious." Joe says.

"Yeah. All I want is news. I just hate not knowing anything." I say.

We finish eating and we head back up to the waiting room.

"Kevin, here is your sandwich." I state as he puts his guitar down.

"Thanks man. How much was it?" He asks.

"Nothing. I'm buying. Don't worry about it." I say as I sit back down.

Kevin takes a few bites of his sandwich and picks up his guitar again.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I look at the door and see my name is on it.

"Alright, here you are. Your roommate and his parents will be here very shortly." Dr Fraser says as he puts my bed against the wall and leaves.

"Dad, I'm still doing the concert next week right?" I ask.

"Miley, you can't. I will tell your boss that you can't come in this week and next week." Dad says.

"But Dad, I can do it. Please just let me do it! I want to sing. It's my passion." I explain.

"Miley, you are sick. You can't do a concert when you are sick like this. You have to listen to your doctors and you know that this might be a nice break from your double life. It might be nice to not have a concert every night." Mom says.

"No. I want to do my concerts!" I state.

"Miley, No means no and that is my final words on that." Dad says.

"Miley, your father and I are going to go out into the hall for a few minutes." Mom says.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzanna's POV<strong>

"Robby have you ever told her the story of when you went out the night that you were sick." I ask.

"Oh I remember that day. That was the day that I threw up on stage and lost my voice for a week but Suzanna having a cold and cancer are two totally different things." Robby says.

"Robby do you think there is anyway of getting her to give up HM." I ask.

"She doesn't have to give up her dream. She just has to put it on hold. Now I'm going to talk to her boss tomorrow." Robby says.

"But..."I start.

"No buts, come on let's go in there and be with Miley." He says as he puts his arm around me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

The stupid doctor guy rolls me into my room with my name on the door. Seriously, I don't want to be here, wait that's the girl I saw from the emergency rooms. I squint my eyes from the bright lights. Woah! Wait a second. Is that Miley, like the girl from my AP Spanish class? No way. That's impossible. She looked just fine the last time I saw her in class.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

Holy shit on a cracker! Is that Nick Lucas from my AP Spanish class? No way. Oh god! That means I really have to be secretive about the whole Hannah thing. If anyone found out about Hannah, I'd be screwed. I can't let anyone know that I'm Hannah Montana.

* * *

><p><strong> Nick's POV<strong>

Wait if Miley is here, I wonder if Lily and Oliver know what's going on. If they know what's going on, they might tell someone at school, and if they tell someone at school surely Hollywood will find out and if Hollywood finds out, Jonas is in BIG trouble. Well then again Miley hasn't been in the lunch room all week.

"Hi I'm Robby Stewart and this is my wife Suzanna." Her Dad says as he extends his hand to my Dad.

Yup. It has to be her. She has the same last name as the Miley I know.

"Kevin Lucas Sr and this is my wife Denise." Dad says as they all shake hands.

"Alright, let's get the information session started." Dr Fraser says.

Oh great, I have to listen to his annoying voice for the next hour...Great! Lots of sarcasm intended.

"Now Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia is a type of cancer which occurs in the white blood cells and bone marrow..."Dr Fraser continues to rant about.

Blah blah blah!

"Now, we are going to start with chemotherapy for the both of you very soon." Dr Fraser says. I let him babble on and on for an hour on acute Lymphowhatever... After a while he finally leaves.

"Nick, do you want me to go get your brothers?" Mom asks.

"Yes!" I state.

"Alright, come on Kevin, let's go." Mom says as she finally leaves the room.

"You know we are going to go grab your brother and your sister, we'll be back later." Her parents say as they leave.

"Hi, I'm Nick, but I'm guessing you already knew that." I say.

"I'm Miley, but I guess you already knew that too." She says with that cute smile.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Kevin and Joe come in, but no Frankie.

"Where is Frank?" I ask.

"Well Mom and Dad took him home. They said seeing you like this would scare him." Kevin says.

"Great. I'm terrifying to my own brother!" I state with obvious sarcasm.

"Ok whatever you have is clearly not effecting your sarcasm or your hate for Mom and Dad. Is it rude to ask what is wrong?"Joe asks.

"Uh I have Ummmm Miley what is it again?" I ask.

"Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia or Leukemia for short." Miley says.

"Oh hey Miley, you're Jackson's sister right?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah. He should be coming up soon, I hope." She says.

"So you look good right now. We did bring you a present. I couldn't wrap it or anything." Kevin says.

"Oh. What is it?" I ask.

"This." He says as he hands me a guitar.

"Oh thank you." I say as I give them each a hug.

"We thought it would keep you company and you might be able to write some songs." Joe says.

"If Chemo is as bad as they say, I don't know." Miley says.

"Now, when are you getting out of this place?" Joe asks.

* * *

><p><strong> Noah's POV<strong>

On the way home I just look at the window. Why couldn't I go see Miley. Where did Jackson go? We get home and I see Mom sitting on the couch, she looks upset.

"Mom, why couldn't I go see Miley?" I ask as I sit on the couch.

"Noah, Miley was asleep. I didn't want anyone to wake her up." Mom says.

"But why could Jackson stay?" I ask.

"Noah Stewart! Just go get ready for bed!" Mom says.

"No! Not until I get an answer!" I state.

"Noah! Go and get ready for bed Right Now!" She says in an angry tone.

"Why! It's only 8!" I state.

"Noah! NOW!" She yells.

"Whatever." I state as I make a glass fall of the end table.

"Noah Stewart! You come down here and sweep that up right now!" Mom states in a stern voice.

"Fine." I say as I sweep up the pieces and I can't help but hear Mom and Dad talking.

"What about Hannah? How are we going to explain this major break to her boss. He's not really going to believe it when we tell him." Mom says.

"I know Suzanna. We just have to explain to him. I'm sure no one will notice." Dad says.

There they are talking about stupid Hannah Montana. What about me or Jackson? How do you think everyone at school is going to treat us knowing that our sister is in the hospital with some sickness. I throw the glass pieces in the garbage can and I go to my room.

* * *

><p><strong> Nick's POV<strong>

"I don't know. Hopefully as soon as possible. Dr Fraser's voice is very irritating." I state.

"I have to agree. His voice is terribly annoying...Jackson!" Miley says.

"Hey you. How are you?" He asks.

"Tired. Wanting to go home. This place looks like prison." Miley says.

I do have to agree with her and the food is gross.

"Where is Noah?" She asks.

"She went home with Mom and Dad." Jackson says.

"Oh." She says.

I can tell her sister not wanting to visit was harsh on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV <strong>

"Oh I got your phone. You dropped it on the way to the Nurses's office." Jackson says.

"Thanks." I say.

"Umm excuse me, boys. You have to leave in a half hour." A Nurse says.

"But, we're family. We are Nick's brothers and Jackson is Miley's sister." Joe says.

"I'm sorry but you have to be gone but no visitors after 8:30. It's only until these two get settled." The nurse assures us.

"No! You can't make them leave. I just got to see my brothers for the first time in like 14 hours! I don't want them to leave." Nick says sounding a bit agitated.

"I'm sorry , but rules are rules. I'll be back in a half hour to take some more tests." The nurse says as she leaves.

"Jackson, what's going to happen to my hair?" I ask.

"It's something I'm not really sure about Miley. I wish I could tell you, but I'm not sure." Jackson says.

"I'm kinda hungry, what's from supper?" I ask as I go to pull the cover off my meal.

"Don't eat that." Joe says.

"Why not? It can't be that bad." I state.

I take the lid off and see a little stack of hamburger meat with corn in it and green bean and roll on the side with a little bowl of Jello.

"Ewwww! That looks disgusting. No way I am eating that." I state as I put the lid back on.

"Ok. We have to go soon, but I promise to bring you something for supper tomorrow." Jackson says.

"Promise?" I ask.

"I'll try my best. Good night Miles." He says as he kisses my forehead.

"Bye Jackson." I say as he leaves.

"Ok. We got to go before that crank pot of a nurse comes. Bye Nick." Kevin and Joe says as they give Nick a hug each.

"Wait guys, if there is any way of getting a piano in here, I will give you anything." Nick says.

"Even your new Les Paul?" Kevin asks.

"Oh hell no! I'm not dying yet!" Nick jokes as his brothers leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

"Alright you two. We're going to run a few simple test. All you both need to do is lye down still for 3 minutes." The nurse says.

We both just lye down in the most awkward silence. After the stupid doctors test, I get to get my first glances at the guitar.

"Wow, nice guitar." I state.

"Do you play?" He asks sounding a little surprised.

"Just a little." I tell him.

"Show me." He says.

"Umm not tonight, I'm tired. I have lots to think about." I tell him .

I do have tons to think about.

First, why Noah didn't come to see me

Second how I am going to keep this secret from the Hannah world.

Third, how I am going to get though school.

Forth, how am I going to prevent Nick from finding out the Hannah secret.

* * *

><p><strong> Nick's POV<strong>

Wow. I can't believe I just tried to flirt with a dying girl. Seriously are my standards that low? Who am I kidding, I'm probably going to die too. I go the same leukemia as her. Where is that annoying noise coming from? It's like a clicking noise. Ok I must be just paranoid...Paranoid. I pick up the guitar and start strumming lightly singing in my head.

"I must be Paranoid."

Oh that's catchy. I see the nurse come in,

"Nurse can I have a piece of paper and a pencil or a pen?" I ask.

"Ok. Here is a paper and a pencil. Now leave me alone!" She yells.

Gee! What an annoying snob. I start by writing down.

"I must be paranoid." with the chords.

I look at the paper again and I suddenly feel tired and I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson's POV <strong>

"Crap! My parents took the car home." I state as I start to walk home.

I start walking doiwn the street and i hear a car horn honk.

"Hey Jackson! Do you want a drive home?" Joe asks.

"That would be nice if Kevin is Ok with it." I tell him

" It's no problem for can drop you off at home. Hop in" Kevin says.

"Uhhh thanks." I state as I get into the backseat.

Suddenly a JONAS song comes on the radio.

"And that is the cue to change the station." Joe says as he changes the dial.

"Is it weird hearing yourself on the radio?" I ask.

"Yeah. The first few times, it's cool but then it gets annoying." Joe says.

"Joe, I don't have any classes for University tomorrow, do you want me to pick you 2 up after school. I'm sure you want to see Miley." Kevin offers.

"If it's ok with you two, then sure." I say.

"Alright. Meet me by my locker when school is over." Joe says.

"Bye, thanks for the ride." I say as I get out of the car and into my house.

"Oh Jackson, your home. How is she?" Mom asks.

"Fine I guess. She was a but worried, but nothing serious." I tell them.

"Good, I don't want anything to happen to my little girl." Dad says.

I go upstairs and I hear Noah upset. I knock on her door!

"Go away!" She yells.

"It's me, Jackson." I tell her.

"Oh." She says as she opens the door.

"Noah, what's wrong?" I ask.

"When we got home, they were doing it again." She says.

"Doing what again." I ask kind of scared for what the answer might be.

"They were talking about Hannah Montana and Miley. What is so freaking special about Miley that they have to talk about her that much?" Noah asks.

"Well Noah, Miley has cancer, I don't know if you knew that, but I thought you should know." I tell her.

I get no answer.

"I'll be in my room if you want to talk." I tell her as I head to my room.

I go into my room and that is when it hits me, my little sister could die. I open up a photo album, and I see pictures of her that I haven't seen in a while. Pictures of us on the farm, at Christmas, her first day of school, Her first time singing at our uncle's wedding, when Noah was born, Miley's first time she became Hannah Montana. Why does it hurt so much to see these pictures. It's not like she is dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah's POV <strong>

"I'm such an horrible sister! I'm the worst sister Miley could have." I say as I go out into the hall and knock on Jackson's door.

"Be right there." He says.

He sounded really upset. He opens the door and we sit on his bed.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Jackson asks.

"I don't know, I miss Miley. I want to see her. I'm such a horrible sister." I tell him.

"No your not." Jackson says as he pulls me into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I turn a little bit and I see Nick is asleep. I grab my cell and I start to text Lily.

"Hey Lily." I text.

"Hey Miles, how are you feeling?" Lily texts back.

"Well just sit down first...I have leukemia." I text her.

After a few minutes, I get a text back.

"Woah. Do you have a roommate?" She asks.

"Yeah. You'll never guess who it is." I text her.

"Who?" She texts back immediately.

"Nick Lucas." I text back.

"No way! Nick Lucas as The Nick Lucas from AP Spainsh! No way! Does he have leukemia too?" Lily texts.

"Yeah. He does. I'm really tired, I think I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight." I text.

"Goodnight Miley, Hope you get better soon." Lily texts as I put my phone down on my night-table and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson's POV<strong>

I wake up and see Noah is asleep next to me. I get up quietly and get changed.

"Noah, it's time to get up." I say as I wake up her.

"What is it Jackson?" She asks.

"It's time for school." I tell her.

"Ok! Just leave me alone." She says.

"Noah, get dressed for school. You're getting the bus today. Mom and Dad are gone to see Miley this morning." Jackson says.

"Alright! Just leave me alone." She says as she goes into her room.

I go downstairs and I see breakfast is already made on the table and a note. Jackson, Make sure you and Noah get your buses. Also there are lunches on the counter. We're going to see Miley. We'll be home around 1. If there is an emergency, we'll call your phone... Mom and Dad I put the note in my pocket and I eat some toast. Noah comes downstairs. She grabs a lunch bag and a piece of toast.

"Bye." She says as she slams the door.

Ok someone is clearly not in a good mood. I put the dishes in the sink and I get out to my bus.

"Hey Jackson. I heard about your sister." A random girl says.

"Ummmm Ok." I state as I sit in a seat by myself.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" Dad asks.

"Fine. Aren't you suppose to be at work?" I ask.

"We both took the day off." Mom says.

"Thanks Mom. Today is the first day of school. I have school in the morning and we are off in the afternoon." I explain.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV <strong>

"Mom, Dad. Why you here? Don't you guys have to be doing stuff at the studios and in the office?" I state.

"Nick, you're our son. You are much more important than the office. The office can wait until tomorrow." Mom says as she pulls me into a hug.

"Thanks Mom." I state as someone comes in.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Hart. I'm going to be your teacher." She says.

"Nurse Hart, may I have some paper and a pencil?" Miley asks.

"Sure, here you are sweetie." She says as she gives Miley paper and a pencil.

I like this Nurse more than Nurse Crabby.

"You know, you're much nicer and much happier than that annoying nighttime nurse." I state.

"Nicholas! Don't say that." Mom says.

"I'm going to get you to stand up and I'm going to take you to the classroom." Nurse Hart says as she helps me up.

I get up and I can't help but feel good to not have to stare at the same walls.

"Hehehe, I think it's true. The night nurse is really mean, but I didn't tell you that." Nurse Hart says with a little chuckle.

"Hehe. It will be our secret." I tell her as she guides me to a desk.

"You know I can walk." I tell her.

"It's the policy. I can't let you get hurt, or I will get fired or sued by your parents." Nurse Hart says.

She guides me to a desk and within another 5 minutes, Miley is in her desk next to me. I seriously feel like were in school minus all the different annoying teachers.

* * *

><p><strong>Joe's POV <strong>

Kevin drops me off at school and I head for my locker.

"I'm sorry to hear about your brother." A random guy I don't even know says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Your brother has leukemia right? I heard the word buzzing around the school." He says.

Oh crap! This is not good! Once this gets leaked to the press, we're screwed. I go to class pretending that everything is ok. I see Jackson in the hall.

"Jackson. Did you tell anyone about you know what?" I ask.

"No! Did you? Cause that's all I have been hearing this morning." Jackson says.

"Well all I know is someone let it loose to everyone, and that is not a good thing for our reputation." I explain.

"If I get word of who it was, I'll save you a punch." Jackson says.

"Alright, deal." I tell him as we go our separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson's POV<strong>

"Lily! Wait up for a second! You know about Miley right?" I ask.

"Yeah. She texted me last night. I'm going to go see her tomorrow night. I can't go tonight since I have a major Chemistry test to cram for." Lily says.

"I know this sounds strange, but was anyone else with you when you got Miley's texts?" I ask.

"Only Oliver but he was distracted by the Tv." Lily says.

"Ok. I got to go, I'll see you around." I tell her as I go to Biology.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV <strong>

We are getting taught the same general stuff as if we were in school. We are in the high school level with Nurse Hart since we are in AP courses. She keeps explaining stuff and I'm starting to get it. I really think this is going to be a good thing for my grades. After a few hours, we break for lunch. I open the cover and see meatloaf and carrots and a bowl of Jello.

"Come on Miley, eat something." Mom encourages.

"I don't feel like eating." I tell her.

"Come on just a little bit." She says.

"Fine!" I grumble taking a few spoonfuls of Jello.

"Is that better?" I ask.

"Yes. Now how about a few bites of that meatloaf." Dad says.

"No. I'm not hungry." I tell them.

"Please Miley." Dad says.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

I look over at Miley and see that she is having the same problem as me.

"Mom! Get out of my face. I said I'm not hungry. God! Don't force me to eat when I'm not hungry." I tell her.

"Fine, we'll keep it close incase you get hungry later on." Dad says.

Likelihood of me being hungry later on is slim unless Jackson is keeping his word to Miley. I know Miley isn't going to eat a lot so I might be able to have some. Then again, I probably won't want to eat much either. We finish class at around 1. My parents leave at 1 because it is quiet hours until 3. We either have to sleep or do something quietly. We get back into our rooms and I can't help but reach for my guitar.

"You! You can't play that during quiet hours." One of the nurses says.

I sigh and I put the guitar down. I see within 4 minutes Miley is asleep. I take a little longer to fall asleep but I do manage to nap for a little while. It's about 2:40. Oh great! Just the man I wanted to see...Sarcasm.

"Alright, Nick and Miley. We are thinking about starting your first rounds of chemo tonight. We talked to your parents and they said to do whatever will make them feel better. I'm going to tell you that you will probably not be going to school for a little bit, but you will have work packages from your schools. Also if you need help with homework, there is a purple button that you can press and a teacher will come to help you. Now Chemo can be a terrifying time for you. It has many side effects such as vomiting, nausea, hair loss and more. We're keeping you here so we can monitor your reactions. Any questions?" Dr Fraser asks.

We both just stay silent.

"Good. We are going to start that tonight." Dr Fraser says as he leaves the room.

I look over at Miley and I can tell she looks scared.

"It's all going to be ok. You won't be the only one going through it. I will be there with you as much as I can." I tell her.

"Nick, your sweet you know that." Miley says.

* * *

><p><strong> Frankie's POV<strong>

"Hey Mom and Dad! Thanks a lot for telling me that Nick has cancer. I had to find out at school today since you didn't even tell me!" I yell.

"Frankie, I'm sorry we didn't tell you, it's just that we don't want to stress you out. Come on, we're going home now." Dad says as I get in the car.

The drive home was silent. I swear you could hear a pin drop. They were mad that I flipped on them, but I had every right to flip on them.

* * *

><p><strong> Jackson's POV<strong>

The bell rings and I go to Joe's locker.

"Excellent, you're on time. Let's go." Joe says.

"I do have to stop at a fast food joint before we go to the hospital. I need to get Miley some food or she will be mad and trust me, you don't want to see her mad." I tell them.

"Hey Kev, to the hospital after our detour to the nearest fast food place." Joe says.

"Sure thing." He says as we drive off.

After a quick stop at a burger joint, we get to the hospital and we head to their room. I go in and I see Miley is upset.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

"Miley! What's wrong?" I ask her as I pull her into a comforting hug.

"I start Chemo tonight! Jackson, I'm going to lose my hair! I don't want to lose my hair!" Miley says sounding stressed.

"Miley, it's gong to be ok. You don't need you hair to be beautiful! Just relax." I tell her.

"But Jackson, I don't want to lose my hair." Miley says as she cries into my shoulder.

"Shhh! It's all going to be fine. Here, I got you a burger and fries." I tell her.

"You did. Thank you! Nick did you keep your fork by chance?" I ask.

"Yeah. I have my knife too." Nick says.

"Oh good. Jackson. Could you go into the bathroom and clean the knife. We can't get sick." I state.

"Well they would probably get killed tonight." Nick says.

"Dr Fraser told us in that information session that we can't get sick. Now Jackson, could you please clean that knife and your hands." Miley asks.

"Ok. Anything for you." Jackson says as he kisses my forehead.

He comes back with a clean knife.

"What do you want with that?" He asks.

"Easy, cut the burger in half. Give half to Nick. He has been forced to eat this crap too." I explain.

"Oh. Thank you Miley." He says as Jackson puts half a burger on his tray.

I grab a couple bites and a few fries and I felt full.

"Ok that was good. Did you actually eat any of that meat stuff from lunch?" I ask.

"Oh no. That was so disgusting looking. Did you get forced to eat any?" He asks.

"Oh yeah. Mom made me have like 3 bites, it was absolutely gross. That was better." I state.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

"So Nick, what have you been up to while you have been here." Joe asks.

"Nothing much. Going to school here, sleeping , staring at food that is revolting and trying to write a song, but the stupid quiet hour and the cranky nurse has prevented me from doing that." I state.

"Ah. Somehow you always find a way to start writing songs in the strangest places." Kevin says.

"Oh you must be family. You have been here way too frequently to be just friends." Dr Fraser says.

"Yeah. We're Nick's brothers and he is Miley's brother." Joe states.

"Alright I need to talk to you 3 in the hall. We have to go through a list of things you need to do if you want to visit after tomorrow." Dr Fraser says.

* * *

><p><strong>Joe's POV<strong>

"Certainly Doc." I state.

"Now no gifts of food that are raw, then again it's very likely that they won't want to eat anyway. Now you must wear a mask, a germ free suit and gloves. Anything that you want to give them, will have to be disinfected. The Chemo is going to kill most of the cells in their bodies so their immune system are going to be weak." Dr Fraser explains.

Nick was right, his voice is really irritating.

"Listen Dr we need to bring a very important gift to Nick. It is absolutely important that he gets it. It's in my car, can you make sure no one touches it without his permission?" Kevin asks.

I think I know what he's talking about.

"Umm you'll have to specify what it is? There are a few things that we can't allow in the rooms." Dr Fraser says.

"I'm going to go get it right now and I want you to disinfect it once Chemo starts. He really needs this." Kevin says as he goes out to the truck.

"Other than that I'm going to tell you that it's really harsh on their bodies and the side effects are not nice at all. Try to comfort them." Dr Fraser advices.

"Ok. My sister is really concerned about losing her hair. Is there anything you can do to prevent that or make it happen slower." Jackson asks.

"Well It just depends when the hair cells are wiped out. There is no way to prevent it. I can give you a card for a place that does wigs but other than that, there is nothing I can do about that." Dr Fraser says as he hands Jackson a card.

I see Kevin come back with a black bag.

"What the heck is that?" Dr Fraser asks.

"This is a very important object. This is a keyboard, but not just any keyboard. This is Nick's first full size keyboard. He needs this. It's a comfort for him. I hope your sister doesn't mind." Kevin says.

"Nah! Miley loves music." Jackson says.

"Good." I say.

"Alright, I'm going to take this and disinfect it. I'll give it to him after Chemo so it won't get any germs on it. I also will be taking that guitar out of the room to be cleaned. He won't know about it since he will be getting treatments while it is cleaned." Dr Fraser explains.

"Thanks. This will mean a lot to him." I tell him as we all go back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Robby's POV<strong>

We both knock on the door of Hannah's boss. His secretary opens the door.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asks.

"Umm no, but we have to talk to Mr Gonzales immediately. It is about Hannah Montana." I explain.

"Ok, he is free in about 20 minutes if you want to stay." The secretary says.

Thank god Mr and Mrs Lucas let Noah go over with Frankie. She hates waiting in offices. After about a 40 minute wait, the secretary guides us to the office.

"Oh Robby Ray and the lovely Suzanna. To what do I owe the honor of your presence? How is my star doing?" He says as we sit down in front of his desk.

"Well that is what we have come to talk to you about. You see Miley has just been diagnosed with leukemia." I state.

"What! You have got to be joking me!" He says.

"I wish we were joking you sir, but we're not." Suzanna says.

"First JONAS then this. Well you can look at this from the bad point of view which is she can't preform until the doctors say so, but you can look at it from the positive point of view." He says.

"Where is the positive point of view in leukemia?" I ask jaw dropped.

"Well once the public finds out about it, she will have TONS of publicity which means lots more opportunities for people to find her name." He explains.

"Well I never looked at that, but that pro doesn't even start to weigh out the cons." I explain.

"Understood. Is there anything I can do to help her feel better?" He asks.

"No, if I can think of something, we'll call you. We have to go now. We have to get back to her." I lie.

"Oh, please send her my best wishes." He says as we leave the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson's POV<strong>

We all leave the hospital after a while. I get home and I see Mom and Dad at the table.

"Umm Mom and Dad. The doctors told me that Miley is starting Chemo tonight." I tell her.

"Oh god. Robby Ray, do you think you can take the week off so that you can be with her?" Mom asks.

"I'll ask. I'm sure I can." Dad says.

"Jackson, can you go pick up your sister, she is at Mr and Mrs Lucas's. Oh but before you do, can you order and wait for a pizza." Mom says.

"Yeah sure." I say as Dad throws me the keys to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah's POV<strong>

"Frankie, I am the worst sister ever! I have to go see her right now!" I state.

"Yeah. I want to go see Nick too. Come on let's grab a taxi. I got about 15 bucks in my piggy bank." Frankie says.

"I think that will be enough to get to the hospital." I state as Frankie pulls the plug off his money bank and puts the money in his pocket.

We both head downstairs and get our shoes on.

"Mom! Noah and I are going for a walk. We'll be back soon." I yell.

"Alright, but be careful." Mom says.

I see Nick's cellphone in the basket by the door. Frankie takes it outside and call a taxi and puts it back in the basket and we go down to the store where we told the cab driver we'd be. We get in the cab and pay the driver.

"Ok. I think it's up here." Frankie says as we go up a few flights of stairs.

We reach the door and we go in.

"Noah? Is that you?" Miley asks.

I just go to her.

"I miss you Miley." I tell her.

"I miss you too Noah." She says.

Frankie does the same with Nick.

"Frankie, where are Mom and Dad? They would never let you come to come to the hospital alone!" Nick states.

"Yeah I'm thinking the same thing." Miley says.

"Do Mom and Dad know you're here?" Miley asks me.

"Well...Not exactly. They dropped me off at Frankie's hours hours ago." I explain.

"Frankie, where does Mom and Dad think you 2 are?" Nick asks.

"Well...They think we are gone for a walk." Frankie explains.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

"Well how did you get here?" I ask.

"Well we called a taxi and they drove us here. I paid them with the money from my bank." Frankie admits.

"It's not fair that we don't get to see you. We care about you as much as anyone else." Noah explains.

"I know Noah, but Mom and Dad just don't want you to worry about us. They want you to be happy and have fun in what's left of your childhood years." Miley says as she sits me on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry, but I have to call Mom and explain where you guys are. She will get worried about you two." Nick says.

"Nick, please don't. I want to stay here." Frankie exclaims.

"I'm sorry bud, but Miley and I are going to go get some medicine and you can't be in here while we get it. It's only for sick people. Crap! I don't have my phone. Miley, can I borrow your phone?" Nick asks.

"Yeah." I say as I try to throw it to him.

Oh please don't land on the floor.

"Thanks. That's a nice picture of you as your screen saver." Nick says.

"Yeah it was on my trip to Europe." I state.

"But Miley wasn't that when you were on tour.." Noah says.

Oh god!

"on tour?" Nick asks.

"Yeah. I went on a school tour last year." I lie as I give Noah a glare.

"You obviously didn't tell him about Hannah." Noah mouths.

I just nod.

"Hi Mom. Yeah Frankie and Noah are here visiting us at the hospital." Nick says.

I can hear a commotion on the other end but I can't make out the words. Within 10 minutes, Mrs Lucas was here.

"Come on you two. We have to let Nick and Miley rest before they get their medicine." Mrs Lucas explains.

"Wait Mom, I just want to say goodbye to Nick first. Bye Nick." Frankie says as he give him a hug.

"Bye Frankie." He says as Frankie goes back next to his Mom.

"Bye Miley." Noah says as she gives me a hug.

"Bye Noah." I say as I give her a kiss on the forehead and leaves with Mrs Lucas and Frankie.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson's POV<strong>

Omg! How long does it take to make a pizza? I have been waiting here for 23...now 24 minutes. Noah will start getting worried.

"A large half veggie and half cheese with a medium order of garlic fingers." The guy behind the counter yells.

Finally! I go up to the cash and I pay him and get the pizza's to my truck. I put the pizzas on the floor in the back and I start to drive to the Lucas's. I get there and I knock on the door.

"Hey! What's going on?" Kevin asks.

"Nothing too much just coming here to get Noah." I state.

"Ah. Well your parents are probably going to freak out at your sister. Noah and Frankie went to the hospital today without even telling Mom or Dad. Mom wasn't impress when she got the phone call from Nick." Kevin explains.

"Oh god. Just what I need, more yelling and screaming. Mom and Dad have been doing a fair share of yelling and screaming. Last night that was all they did until at least 11. They were talking about Miley and how Miley's boss will react when she has to have time off." I say being careful not to mention the H word (Hannah).

"Oh. It's been a really bug emotional roller-coaster here too. Mom and Dad are always talking. Mom is usually in tears and Dad is trying to comfort her." Kevin says.

Suddenly I see a car pull up in the Lucas driveway.

"Noah. It's time to go home." I tell her.

"I'll be right there. I just need to get my bag from upstairs." Noah says as she goes into the house with Frankie.

"They went to the hospital all alone. Your parents are probably going to want to know about it." Mrs Lucas states.

"I'll be sure to tell them." I tell her.

Noah comes downstairs with her backpack.

"All ready to go?" I ask.

"Yup! Bye Frankie." She says as she waves to Frankie.

"Bye Kevin, Joe says that we'll do the same thing as today after school tomorrow." Kevin says.

"Alright. Tell him to text me if there is a change of plans." I tell him as I go to the car.

Noah gets in the front seat. I start to drive.

"Noah, why did you go to the hospital without an adult?" I ask.

"Because! I wanted to see Miley! Is that such a crime?" Noah yells.

"Noah. You could have gotten hurt or something. It's never safe to do things alone like that." I tell her.

"Well I was fine. I was with Frankie the whole time." Noah says.

"I know but it's still not a safe thing to do. Can you help me by opening the door so I can bring in the pizzas?" I ask.

"Sure." She says as she opens the door.

"Noah Stewart! Get in this house this instant." Dad yells.

Oh great. Another fight! Sarcasm intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah's POV<strong>

"Noah! Why did you go by yourself to see Miley! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is! You could have been hurt or kidnapped!" Mom yells.

"Well I just wanted to go visit my dying sister! Why doesn't anyone understand that!" I yell.

"Noah you are too young to understand what is going on!" Dad says.

"Dad! I understand that my sister is really sick and could be dying! I want to be there! I care about her." I scream.

"Don't you dare your voice with me!" Dad says.

"Noah you are grounded!" Mom says.

"So I'm getting grounded for being a nice sister! Are you serious! That is just stupid! You probably wouldn't punish Jackson if he did the same thing." I state.

"Noah. I just don't want to get into this." Jackson says as he grabs some pizza and a few garlic fingers and goes upstairs.

"That's completely different! Jackson is much older than you and he is responsible!" Mom states.

"I hate you! I never want to talk to you ever again!" I yell as I go into my room and slam the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

"Hey Nick. We have to take your guitar to get disinfected." A nurse says.

"Be careful with it. It's a very important guitar." I tell them as they take my guitar.

They grab Miley's stuff including her phone and take it to get disinfected.

"Now, I have to explain to you what's going on here. I am going to use a needle to put a little plastic tube called a catheter in one of the veins in your forearm. I got an Iv bag that I'm going to attach with tubing to the catheter. This is going to give you medicine. The process is going to last about a half hour. Any pain, cooling or burning during the half hour. Hit the button immediately. Any questions?" Dr Fraser asks.

We both shake our heads.

"Excellent." He says as he puts these little tube things into our arms.

"Alright, here comes the medicine." Dr Fraser says.

It doesn't feel to bad right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

I keep looking at my Chemistry textbook.

Ehhhhh! Why can't I understand this stupid stuff on Solvents and Solutions! Screw this! I'm going to call Oliver and we're going to go visit Miley. I dial Oliver's number.

"Oliver! I was wondering if you wanted to come visit Miley with me?" I ask.

"Sure. I'll get Mom to come pick you up in two minutes." Oliver says as he hangs up.

I wait by the door and Oliver rings the doorbell.

"Mom, I'm going out with Oliver. I'll be back before 9." I yell.

We both go out and into the car.

"I'll call you with when to pick us up Mom. Thanks." Oliver says as his Mom pulls away.

We go up a few flights of stairs and we see a door with Miley's name on it. We go for the door handle.

"Stop! You can't go in there." A nurse name Nurse Lizzy says.

"Why not? We just want to go see our friend." I state.

"Well the two patients in there are getting Chemo done." She explains.

"Oh. Can we go see her soon?" Oliver asks.

"I'm sorry. I think their Doctor said they can't have visitors until tomorrow morning." She says.

"Oh. Can you just give a message to her for us." I ask.

"Sure. Just write it down on this paper." She says as she hands me a paper.

"Hey Miley,

I hope you feel better soon. We both send you our best wishes. We'll hopefully come see you tomorrow sometime. We hope things are going well. I miss having you around in math class. Mr Ryan got a hilarious new haircut. I got a picture of it on my phone.

We miss you lots

Lily and Oliver." I write

"Can you make sure she gets this?" I ask.

"Certainly." The nurses says as we head for the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

About an hour later

Ok am I suppose to feel this gross. I'm so tired. A nurse comes in with a face mask and gloves.

"Hi. I got a present for you from your brothers." She says.

"Oh. What is it?" I ask. She puts the big black bag on the ground and puts my keyboard on my table.

"Oh wow. Thanks." I say as she puts down my guitar too and she leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

Oh I really feel all mixed up in my head. I feel gross, tired and like I'm going to vomit. I'm so mixed up. I try to fix my pillow and it doesn't help. God I'm so confused. Wait a minute.

"Nick, I need the guitar." I say.

He just nods.

I start to play some chords together and I start to write down a chorus.

"Everything I do

Is making me more confused

Oh, it used to be easy

All I had to be was me

now I'm mixed up

Everywhere I go is somewhere that I don't know

Oh, I hope that I'm dreaming 'cause I'm sick of this feeling

I'm mixed up

somebody help me." I write it down before I start to vomit.

"Hi, I need to ask you how you are feeling?" Dr Fraser.

"Tired and really nauseated." Nick says.

"Miley what about you?" He asks.

"Tired and vomiting." I tell him.

"It might be a good idea to get some sleep." He says.

"Easier said than done." I state as I try to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

I watch as Miley slowly but surely falls asleep. I feel too gross in my stomach to get to sleep. I call for a nurse to get the headphones from the black bag. I thank her quietly and she leaves. I plug the headphones into my keyboard and stuff just starts flowing

"Just might be paranoid

I'm avoiding the lines because they just might split

Can someone stop the noise I don't know what it is but I just don't fit

Consider me destroyed I don't know how to act 'cause I lost my head

I must be paranoid

And I never thought it would come to this I'm paranoid." I write.

I look over and see Miley is still asleep. Thank god these keys are quiet. I still feel really tired and gross and nauseated but I try to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Robby's POV<strong>

"Hi, Boss. This is Robby Ray and I was wondering if I could get this week off." I tell him.

"What! You must be crazy. We have so many clients coming in tomorrow. Can I ask why you want the whole week off?" My boss questions.

"Well you see sir, my daughter just got diagnosed with leukemia and she just started Chemo today. I kinda wanted to be with her through the first week of things." I explain.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry to tell you but I can't give you the week off. We have a very high number of clients coming in tomorrow and I need full staff." He explains.

"Alright sure. Thank you...Bye." I say as I hang up.

"Well there goes that idea. Suzanna! Come here please." I state.

"What is it?" She asks.

"I can't get this week off." I tell her.

"It will be ok Robby. I'll try to get some time this week." Suzanna says.

She goes into the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzanna's POV<strong>

"Hi Peter. I was wondering if I could book the week off." I ask.

"Umm hold on, I'll have to check my schedule." He says.

I wait a few minutes.

"Well I'm sorry but this week Tanya is off. She is taking her daughters to Disney World." Pete says.

"But Pete listen to me. My daughter is in the hospital with leukemia." I tell him.

"Oh I'm so sorry Suzanna. There is no way I can get you off this week but If there is anything I can do on a personal level, just call." Pete says.

"Alright, thanks." I say as I hang up.

"Well I can't get off either." I tell him.

"Oh great! Now I feel like a terrible parent." Robby says.

* * *

><p><strong>With The Lucas's<strong>

**Denise's POV**

"Denise, I just phoned into work to ask for the week off and they have no way of getting me off. What are your hours this week?" Kevin Sr asks.

"Well I have be in for 11 except tomorrow. Tomorrow I have a meeting at 9. So otherwise can go for a little bit of the morning." I explain.

"Good, what about Kevin. What are his times like?" Kevin Sr asks.

"Well his 2 profs called last night and told me that he is too experienced and the course will bore him. As long as he passes in a full track by 3 months time. Yesterday was his last day" I tell him.

"Oh ok. So he can stay with him." Kevin Sr says.

"We can't force him to stay with Nick. He is going to go when he wants to go. We can't rely on him to be with Nick all the time." I say.

"I know but him and I are close and I'm going to be with him a lot." Kevin Jr says.

"Oh thank you so much Kevin." I say as I give him a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

**At around 5:00 am**

**Nick's POV**

We both are getting up and I still feel really nauseated. I'm kind of grateful that I haven't vomited. A nurse comes in and sees us both awake.

"Do you want breakfast?" She asks.

"I can't even think of eating." I tell her.

"Alright, just page us if you get hungry."She says.

We nod and she leaves.

"Did you sleep at all?" She asks.

"Not well. I wasn't feeling good in my stomach." I tell her.

"Nick, can I ask your opinion on something?" She asks.

"Sure." I say.

"How does this sound?" She asks as she strums the guitar and sings.

"Everything I do is making me more confused

Oh, it used to be easy

All I had to be was me

Now I'm mixed up

Everywhere I go

Is somewhere that I don't know.

Oh, I hope that I'm dreaming

'Cause I'm sick of this feeling

I'm mixed up

Somebody help me." She sings.

"Miley. That's beautiful. That's so good." I tell her.

"Thanks." She says.

I look at my watch and see it's only 5:08 in the morning.

"Miley, did you know it's only 5;08 in the morning and you were playing guitar?" I ask.

"No. I had no idea. Whoops." She says.

* * *

><p><strong>4 hours later<strong>

** Miley's POV**

Up until now, Nick and I have been having a puke party. We have been both sick but Dr Fraser said it's nothing uncommon.

"Miss Stewart, you have a visitor." A nurse says as someone comes though the door...Oh My God!..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>At Seaview High<p>

Lily's POV

I go in the door of our math class right behind Oliver.

"Psst Lily! Did you hear about Miley and Nick. They got Leukemia. I heard that Miley is going bald. Now your friendless." Selena says.

"Shut up Selena! She's my best friend! You have no reason to talk about her like that!" I yell as I slap her across the face.

"Oh Bring it Truscott! You fucking bitch!" She says as she slaps me.

"OHHHH! BITCH FIGHT!" A bunch of guys yell.

She starts tugging my hair and trying to hit me again.

"What are you going to do now that Stewart isn't here for you to cheat off of?" Selena says.

"I don't cheat off her, you cheat and you lie and you steal others boyfriends!" I yell.

"Oh don't you dare start that with me!" She says.

"Selena! Lily! Principal's office! NOW!" Mr Ryan yells.

"Yes Mr Ryan." I say as I grab my school books and go out the door.

We get to the office and the Principal is sitting at his desk.

"Lily! Selena! Let me guess why you are here. Someone said something hurtful or offensive and then you start hitting each other." The principal says.

"Yeah that sounds about right." I tell him.

"Selena, what did you say now?" He asks.

"Why do you think it's me?"She asks.

"You are in my office daily for this kind of thing." He says.

"Well Selena said "Did you hear about Miley and Nick. They got Leukemia. I heard that Miley is going bald. Now your friendless." So she started insulting my best friend! I was sticking up for my best friend." I explain.

"Selena. You're suspended. Lily get back to class..." He says.

I rush back to class without hesitation.

* * *

><p>In the hospital room<p>

Miley's POV

"Jake! Get out! I don't want to see your face around here. Why aren't you at school? It's 10 in the morning." I tell him.

"Oh but I just came to see how you are doing. I don't go to school on Mondays. Oh how is this affect Hannah?" He asks.

"Shut up!" I state.

"Oh you never told Nick here about your little secret...that's such a shame. Wait until the press duds out about this." Jake says.

"You tell anyone and I'll tell everyone about the soccer Mom and the tazer." I say.

"Fine, I'll tell everyone about Hannah." He says.

"Just get away from here." I tell him feeling more tired.

"Well I can't leave until I talk to my good buddy Nick Lucas. How's it going buddy, oh wait you're dying...Snap!" He says telling a joke that makes NO sense.

Right. I don't think I was the only one who was confused.

"Oh look at your precious piano. I wonder how much you paid for that...5 buck?" He says.

"Touch that keyboard and you will be in a lot of trouble." Nick states.

"Oh well, it won't matter since you are going to die, well even if you don't die, your career will. The press is going to love this." He says.

"You are going to wish you never did that. I have friends with muscle, you on the other hand are hated by most other stars." Nick says.

"Well at least I'm not a music junk head, like you. Miley I can't wait to see the bald you! It will be hilarious! Look your losing your hair already" Jake says.

"Just leave. No one wants you here." I say fighting back tears.

"Well that guy is annoying, what was he talking about when he said how is this affecting Hannah? Who is Hannah?" Nick asks.

"Nick, it's a long story. One of which I'm not really ready to explain just yet, all I know is him blabbing to the press is bad." I explain.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

"Miley just don't take what he said to heart. Your hair looks nice." I tell her.

"How could you think my hair looks beautiful? My hair is coming out in little clumps on my pillow." She says as she starts to cry.

"Aww. It's going to be ok." I tell her as she keeps crying.

"Shhh! You are going to look beautiful, hair or no hair." I tell her.

She says nothing for a moment then she rushes for the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm praying my psycho ex doesn't show up? She is really irritating. " I explain.

Miley closes the door.

"Miley, are you ok in there?" I ask.

"Yeah. Is diarrhea on that list of side effects?" She asks.

"Yup." I tell her.

"Oh lovely. You can mark that one off my list." She says.

Well at least we are keeping entertained while we're here. We have started our own side effects scavenger hunt. It's basically who has the most side effects, by the end of our time here, wins. It's not like these side effects are jokes or anything, it's just something to do instead of getting bored out of our minds.

"You having a crappy day?" I ask trying to be funny.

"Ha ha ha very funny but the answer is yes." She says.

I put the organ setting on my keyboard and make the wam wam wamwamwamwam noise.

"Now that was sort of funny." She says as she gets out of the washroom.

"Miley, Nick we did the tests to find out how serious your leukemia is. Remember web we did those 3 tests the night you got here?" Dr Fraser asks.

"Oh yeah. I remember that. Why?" I ask.

"Well it's always good to know how serious the leukemia is. You both have Early Acute Lymphocyctic Leukemia. We believe we have caught it in time." Dr Fraser says.

That's optimistic news. Shortly after, Dr Fraser leaves.

* * *

><p>Kevin Jr's POV<p>

I pull into the nearest Starbucks after dropping Frankie off at school.

"Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you today?" The cashier asks.

"A Large Latte with mint and a cinnamon roll." I tell her.

"Certainly." She says as she goes to do my coffee.

She comes back with a HUGE cinnamon roll And a large latte. Holy crap! I never seen a cinnamon roll that big in my life.

"That will be 4.67$."She says.

"Here's a 5, keep the change." I tell her.

"Thanks, have a nice day." She says as I sit at a table.

I take a sip of my latte. Oh that feels so much better I needed a good break. I honestly miss this feeling. It's a feeling of calmness. I can't help but worry about Nick. He looks different ever since he got in the hospital. He looks paler and he looks more tired. I can't even imagine how Chemo is going to take its toll on him. I really want to help him, but I know there is nothing I can really do. I know what I want to do, but it's something I obviously can't do without asking Mom and Dad. They are in charge of what goes public. Suddenly, I see a copy of a popular tabloid.

"JONAS member Nick Lucas is rumored to have cancer."

Oh no. Someone leaked it already. I pick up the magazine and flip open to the page.

"Nick Lucas is rumored to be diagnosed with cancer. A schoolmate of told us that she heard of Nick being diagnosed with cancer. Selena, Nick's schoolmate and ex girlfriend explained that he wasn't in school for many days now and heard from close friends of Nick that he might die within a month. We have no confirmation from any of the Lucas family or their agent."

Oh lovely! Stupid Selena! Well Mom needs to hear about this. I call her phone that only we have the number to. I get sent right to her answering machine.

"Hi, this is Denise, I'm currently in a meeting. I should be back in my office by 11:30. Leave a message."

Ok. That's a no. I call Dad's number.

"Hello Kevin Lucas speaking." He says.

"Hi Dad. We have a slight issue, a magazine put out a rumor about the situation." I tell him.

"Wait! You called me to tell me that Mike the situation is a tabloid? Are you sick too?" He asks.

"No! I didn't mean that. My brother is in there. They wrote that it's rumored that he is sick." I explain as I get to the truck.

"Oh god! Now I get what you mean. What are we going to do?" He asks.

"I have an idea. I'll talk about it at dinner." I tell him as I hang up.

I get into the hospital parking lot and I start heading up to Nick's room when I hear a familiar voice.

"Kevin, is that you?" The voice asks.

"Yes it is. How are you ?" I ask.

"Alright. I'm looking for your brother. Where might his room be?" He asks.

"Oh it's just up these stairs. Follow me, I'm headed there." I tell him.

We both get into our masks and gloves.

"Hey Nick, how are you feeling?" I ask.

"No comment really. I feel gross." Nick says.

"It's all worth it to be cancer free." I tell him.

"Who is that? Is that ?" Nick asks.

"Yes, it sure is. I never heard you had gotten sick. What type of cancer is it?" Dr Kim asks.

"Well it's called...Miley, do you remember what we have again." Nick asks.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

"Early Acute Lymphocyctic Leukemia."Miley says.

"Oh Miley, you're here too. I got a question for you. Is your Mom at home or at work?" Dr Kim asks.

"At home I think. Why?" She asks.

"We just want to talk to them, explain what's going on and talk to them about changing hospitals. Nick, I want to talk to your parents about the same thing. There is a place called The MD Anderson Cancer Center. They specialize in teens and the staff there are much nicer and much more understanding." He explains.

"Really? I would like nicer nurses. These ones here are not very nice. They get irritating really quickly." I explain.

"Well I can give Mom or Dad a call and I think we can get you out of here." Kevin says.

"If you want, I can reserve a room for the both of you." He says.

"Well could we get an extra room that is a few beds. It would be ideal for the times that our parents or brothers might want to visit." I ask.

"I think I can try to do that." Dr Kim says.

"Umm Dr Kim I have a couple questions." Miley pipes up in that sweet voice she makes when she gets nervous.

"What are your questions?" Dr Kim asks.

"Is Chemo always at night? I kinda wouldn't mind it in the morning. I would like for my friends and family to be able to see me but they really can only come at night." She explains.

"Well here they only do it at night because the radiation tech only works nights. At The MD Anderson Cancer Center, they can give Chemo in the morning or at night. What's your other question?" Dr Kim asks.

"Is the Food better there? Here the food tastes and looks gross." Miley says.

I absolutely agree.

"From what I have been hearing from other patients, yes." Dr Kim says.

Sweet! Better food!

"Do they have quiet time there?" I ask.

"No I don't think so, why do you ask?" Dr Kim says.

"Because Nurse Lizzie says that we have to be quiet from 1-3 pm here. It's really unfortunate since that is when we end school and all and I have been trying really hard to write some music and I can't really do that silently." I explain.

"Oh. Right. That is sad but at The MD Anderson Cancer Center, you could play whenever you want. The walls are sound proof." Dr Kim says.

Oh that is sweet! Ok I'm set to go. Take me there right now.

"Umm I was wondering if they could make sure certain people don't enter our room. I have an ex boyfriend who I really don't want to see. His name is Jake Ryan." Miley says.

"Yeah, I really don't want to see my ex either. Her name is Selena Perez." I tell him.

"Ok, I think I can get all that. I hope that you are thinking of everything I just told you and if you want to go, you can, I just need to talk to your parents first. Give me a call when they come back." Dr Kim says as he leaves.

"So how are you feeling Nick?" Kevin asks.

"Really tired, nauseated, and a bit of pain in my head but I think that's from hearing Dr Fraser's voice too much." I tell him.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

"Umm Kevin, can you bring me my phone. It's on Nick's end table." I ask.

"Sure Miley." He says as he gives me my phone.

I dial Mom's work number.

"Hello Pete's Law Firm, how may I help you?" My Mom asks.

"Mom, it's me Miley. I really need to talk to you." I tell her.

"Hold on one sec Miley." She says as she leaves me on hold.

After about 3 minutes, she comes back to my line.

"What's wrong Miles? Are you ok?" She asks sounding concerned.

"Mom are you sitting down?" I ask.

"Ummm, now I am, what is it Miley?" Mom asks.

"Well Jake Ryan came to see me this morning. He told me that he will be telling the press all about me. That is just not good for me. I don't want the world to know about me. I never should have dated him." I tell her.

"Miles, I'm calling your father right now and we are going to discuss the options with Mr Gonzales. He will know what we need to do. I'll call you later with the options." She say as she hangs up.

* * *

><p>Suzanna's POV<p>

Omg! My little girl needs me, now more than ever. I can't stand to be here in this office any longer knowing she is this sick. I get out of my office and I head down the hall to Pete's office.

"Hi Laura, I need to talk to Pete please." I tell her.

"Sure, you can go right in, he doesn't have a client for another 20 minutes." She says.

I walk into his office, here goes nothing.

"Pete, I really need you to know that, I'm not quitting because I hate this job. I love this job in fact, but I need to be with my daughter. She is sick with leukemia and she needs someone to be there with her. I hate to tell you,but I have to quit." I tell him.

"Suzanna, please don't quit. That is just crazy. How I strike a deal with you. You can have a Family crises leave. It's a two month deal. If she isn't better by than, I'll think of something else to say, you go be with your daughter, this job will be waiting for you when you get back." He says as I grab my purse.

"Thanks Pete. I'm really grateful and owe you a lot for this." I tell him. "No problem at all Suzanna. You already repaid me with all of your hard work over the years. Go be with your daughter. Give her my best wishes." Pete says as I leave his office.

I go back into my office and put a few things in my purse and leave. I grab my cellphone as soon as I leave the building. I dial Robby Ray's cell number.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Robby Ray, I need to speak to you immediately." I tell him.

"I'm in a meeting." He says.

"Well I think that you should know that Jake Ryan went to see Miley and he said he will be telling press about her being sick." I state.

"Oh god! I'll be right down. Meet me at Mr Gonzales's immediately." He says as he hangs up.

* * *

><p>Robby Ray's POV<p>

Oh my god! That was pretty bad news to get.

"Umm I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I have an issue that needs to be resolved at home. It's with my daughter's health." I state to the whole meeting.

"Alright , go ahead. We were just about finished anyway." My boss says.

I grab my work and put it in my Briefcase and I get right in my car. I go about 10 miles over the posted limit and I get to Mr Gonzales office in record time.

"Suzanna, please tell me that you are joking me. This is so not good. What can we do?" I ask.

"I don't know." She replies.

"Hello again Mr and Mrs Stewart. Please sit. You have about a 10 minute wait." The secretary says.

We just sit in the chair staring at the clock, watching the time tick by. Fifteen minutes pass by and we finally get into Mr Gonzales's office.

"Oh Mr and Mrs Stewart, how can I help you?" He asks.

"Well Jake Ryan, told Miley that he would be going public with her being sick. We don't want that and she doesn't either. Is there any way you can make sure he doesn't go to the press?" I tell him.

"There is no way for me to stop him, but being her agent, I can make up a story or just deny the rumor. What do you prefer?" He asks.

"Just deny the rumor, no one is going to see Hannah for a while anyway because Miley won't be wearing her wig and without the wig, she's just Miley, Miley the regular teenage girl." Suzanna adds.

"Alright, if that is what you want me to do, I will. You come down and see me if you change your mind." Mr Gonzales says as we leave his office.

"We have to go see her." Suzanna says.

"Sure, let's go." I say.

* * *

><p>Kevin's POV<p>

"Nick, do you want me to call Dad or Mom?" I ask him.

He just nods. Nick got quiet for a few minutes.

"Are you ok Nick?" I ask.

"I'm just tired." He says.

"You get some sleep then. I'm going to call Mom and Dad to see if we can get you into the other hospital." I tell him.

He just nods and closes his eyes. I step outside of the room to let them both sleep. I dial Mom's number first.

"Hello?" She says.

"Mom, it's me, Kevin." I tell her.

"Oh right, sorry sweetie, I was just thinking about work. What's wrong?" She asks.

"Well I have some good news and some really icky news, what do you want to hear first?" I ask.

"Let's hear the good news first, cause I seriously need it right now." She says.

"Well I met up with Dr Kim and he offered Nick and Miley a room at a better hospital. It's called The MD Anderson Cancer Center. Things sound much better there and I saw a slight smile on Nick's face when Dr Kim was talking about it. I can tell Nick really wants to go there, but he needs a parent to sign a form to release him from here and sign him in to The MD Anderson Cancer Center. Please can you do that for him?" I ask.

"Certainly. I will get on that as soon as I can leave the office, now what is the icky news?" She asks.

"Well a tabloid got wind from Nick's ex ,Selena that he has cancer and he might die within a month. I do have an idea of how to shut down the rumor but I need Dad's approval first. It's kind of a risky move, but it will end the rumor." I tell her.

"Alright, we'll discuss that tonight at the family dinner." Mom says as she hangs up.

I head to a chair outside of their room. Suddenly, I see Miley's parents.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Stewart, I don't suggest going in there, they are both finally asleep." I tell them.

"Oh. How is she?" Her Mom asks.

"Fine." I reply.

"I'm Robby Ray and this is my wife Suzanna by the way." Her Dad says extending his hand.

"I'm Kevin, Kevin Lucas Jr, I'm Nick's oldest brother." I tell him shake Robby's hand and then Suzanna's.

"So I heard that you are the boys from JONAS. They work for Disney don't they?" Robby asks.

"Yes sir, we do." I tell him.

"How do you think fans will react if they find out about Nick?" He asks.

"Well we hope they support him. I think we should just tell everyone before rumors get too crazy. They already started one rumor, we don't need anymore." I say.

"Yeah. You make a good point there Kevin." Suzanna says.

"Oh I forgot to mention this to you, Dr Kim came in today. He suggested a new hospital which is better for cancer patients. Miley looked happy to go, mind you she needs to get signed out by a parent and signed into the new one by her parents." Kevin says.

"We might do that now. I just want my little girl to be happy." Robby says as he goes down the stairs.

"I would love for her and Nick to get in the same room again. It's always nice to be sharing a room with someone you know instead of someone you don't know." Suzanna says.

"Yeah, I think Dr Kim was working on reserving a room for them and an extra room in the case that someone might want to stay the night." I tell her.

"That would be great. Do you think I can slip in there without waking her up?" Suzanna asks.

"I'm sure you can if you are quite. Are you going to collect her stuff?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's not much, but we would like to get her out as quick as we can." She says.

"Smart idea." I tell her as she puts her mask and gloves on and quietly goes into their room.

* * *

><p>Robby Ray's POV<p>

I run into Dr Kim on my way to the check out office.

"Robby Ray? Is that you? What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Well I'm here to sign out my daughter from the hospital to move her to another hospital." I explain.

"Oh I see. That's fine Mr Stewart, but the rooms aren't ready yet. You can take her home for now. The rooms will be ready around 3ish." He says.

"Thanks Dr Kim." I say.

"Why didn't you call me when Miley was getting sick?" He asks.

"Well we believed that it was just a flu bug and that it would all go away. Then she got sick at school, they brought her here and everything got all mixed up and we didn't get a chance to call you." I tell him.

"Oh, I get it. Things get really stressful and complicated. You must have had a lot on your mind. Well I better go. I have to get the rooms ready." He says as he rushes off.

I go to the sign out desk.

"Name." She says.

"Well I'm Robby Ray Stewart. My daughter Miley is in the cancer unit. She has leukemia and I want to sign her out so we can move her to a new hospital." I explain.

"Sign the forms and then she can leave because she is a cancer patient, I suggest she wears a face mask at all times until she gets into the sterile room." She says as she hands me a clipboard.

* * *

><p>Suzanna's POV<p>

I go into Miley's room. I grab a face mask and put it on her face gently, not waking her up. I put the bag on my shoulder and wait for Robby to come back. Within 10 minutes, Robby is back and carries her out of the hospital and into the car and we drive home. Dr Kim's POV I think a bit and think about Dr Fraser. What the hell was he thinking? You can't give a kid a first dose of Chemo without parents signing. Oh this is going to be so much better for them. Suddenly, I pass by Dr Fraser.

"Oh Dr Fraser, exactly the man I wanted to see." I tell him.

"Oh Dr Kim, what do you want?" He asks.

"Well I want to ask you a few questions." I tell him.

"Alright, we'll go to my office." He says as we go into his office.

"Now first question. Why was u not notified when two of my patients came in here with Leukemia? I know those two kids extremely well and second, they chose me as their doctor, not you!" I state.

"Well we didn't get the documentation ready until this afternoon and we were ready to send it at 3." He says.

"When did they start Chemo?" I ask.

"That's confidential information, you know that." He says.

"No it's not! I'm their doctor, I have every right to know that." I tell him.

"I started it last night ok!" He says.

"Well answer this for me. Why did you start Chemo on two kids without telling their parents?" I ask.

"Well I told the two most important people which are the patients. It was their responsibility to tell their parents." He says getting defensive.

"Well that is part of the reason why I am taking them over to my hospital. Over there, we have a meeting with their parents to talk about Chemo and then we talk to the kids about it. They have to understand what is going on and we actually sit them down for Chemo in chairs that are comfortable not their beds." I tell him.

"Ok Dr Kim the expert of all, are you done critiquing my job or do you have more to say?" He asks with a smug look on his face.

"It's hard to say. I personally am going to file a complaint to your employer and who knows, my clients might even do a law suit." I tell him as I leave his office and start driving back to the hospital.

God Dr Fraser gets on my nerves. I get back to the hospital to start my shift.

"Hello Wendy, how are you?" I ask the lady who works the front desk.

"I'm great today. I have people getting those two rooms you asked for ready." Wendy says.

"Good. Send me a message once they are ready. In the mean time, I have some people who need my attention, thank you Wendy." I state as I head down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Lily's POV<p>

We left school early because we had a free period last. I get into Oliver's car and we head for the hospital.

"Nice slap in math class today." He says.

"Well at least you know what I can do now." I tell him.

We get to the hospital and we get to Miley's room. We open the door quietly and see that she isn't there. We both look at eachother in shock. Oh god! Where is she. We close the door quietly again and we see a doctor passing by.

"Excuse me, do you know where Miss Miley Stewart is?" I ask.

"Oh Miley, yes she checked out about 10 minutes ago with her parents. I think they are moving her to another hospital." The nurse says.

"Oh, alright, thanks." Oliver says as we head out to the parking lot.

"All we want to do is visit our friend, but every time we come, she isn't around." I tell him.

"It's ok. I'm sure we'll be able to see her soon." Oliver says as we start to drive away.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

I wake up and I look over and see Miley's bed empty. Oh god! Did she get kidnapped? No that is a ridiculous idea. Maybe she got put in a new room. Oh please! Someone explain why the gorgeous girl who was in the bed beside me is gone? Did something bad happen to her, or am I just over reacting. I push my help button. Within a few minutes, a nurse comes in.

"What's wrong Nick?" She asks.

"Well my roommate is missing and I have no idea where she went." I state feeling really panicked.

"Relax Nick, she is just moving to another hospital. She is not missing. She left with her parents about 15 minutes ago." The nurse says.

"Oh! Ok." I tell her as she leaves.

I feel a gross feeling in my stomach and I start to vomit. Ehhhhh! Why! Why can't this side effects stop. They are so annoying. Suddenly a knock comes at the door.

"Come in." I say hoping it's Kevin or Joe.

The person who walks in the door is the last person I want to see.

"Hello Nicky." She says on her loud and irritating voice.

"Selena! Get out!" I tell her.

"No, I came to see you." She says as she tries to get near me.

"I want you to leave, right now!" I tell her.

"I know you still love me and want me." She says. "I want nothing to do with you, ge out before I call security." I tell her.

"No, I want to spend all the time you have left with you." She says as she gets closer to my bed.

* * *

><p>Robby's POV<p>

I got a call from Dr Fraser to tell us that Miley's room is ready.

We drive down to the other hospital and they take Miley up to her room.

"We'll take her from here. You can come back and see her in a half hour." The nurse says.

"Perfect, just enough time to go pick up Noah and Jackson from school." I say as we head to the car.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

I open my eyes and I'm staring at a new room! What the hell! The walls aren't that same white color. The air has a different smell to it. The bed is much more comfy. I look over hoping to see Nick to see if he can explain this to me. I look over and see some girl chilling there.

"Hiiiiii, I'm Rachel." She says in a really strange voice.

Woah! She is so not Nick! Where the hell am I! Please someone explain this to me!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

I look over at the new person in the next bed. She is asleep. I go back to my little word search book until I hear her starting to wake up. She looks at me with a confused look on her face.

"Hiiiiii, I'm Rachel." I tell her feeling nervous on the inside. Nurse Emily come in the room carrying a snack.

"Here you are girls. I got a snack for both of you." She says with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Nurse Emily's POV <strong>

I go into the room carrying some snacks for the girls.

"Here you are girls. I got a snack for both of you." I tell them.

"Thanks." Rachel says.

Miley seems a little out of it. She is a bit confused.

"Excuse me Nurse. I had requested a room with Nick Lucas, I was wondering when I could get to see him." She says.

"Ummm, I'll check with your Doctor, usually the rooms are gender divided unless the doctor specifies otherwise. I'll check on that and I will get back to you. Enjoy your snack." I tell them as I leave.

I go down the hall and check my chart. Her doctor is Dr Kim. I grab the phone and I page Dr Kim.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

"You're not hungry?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling very well." I tell her.

"Oh, what condition do you have?" She asks.

"Well I have Leukemia." I tell her.

She looks shocked.

"Is that why you have a mask on?" She asks.

"Yeah. What condition are you here for?" I ask.

"Well I have a tumor in my leg. I just got it removed." She tells me.

"Ah." I say as I start feeling that nauseous feeling.

I look over and see a guitar case in the corner. Sweet! I got a guitar! Just what I needed. I page the nurse. Someone comes in.

"Yes, what are you looking for?" She asks politely.

"Can you pass me the guitar please. It's in the guitar case." I ask her.

"Sure." She says as she carefully takes out the guitar and hands it to me.

"Thanks." I tell her.

"No problem, just call if you need anything else," She replies.

"Do you mind music?" I ask.

* * *

><p><strong>Kevin's POV<strong>

I come back from the cafeteria. I needed a coffee break. I get back to Nick's room and I hear arguing. That's weird, only Nick is in there. I grab a mask and gloves and I open the door.

"Selena! Get off of me!" Nick says.

I see Selena in the room without a mask and gloves.

"Selena! Get out of here. I will call security." I tell her.

"What! You aren't the boss of me? You can't tell me what to do?" She says.

"Well I sort of am." I tell her as I press the nurse call button.

"You didn't?" She says.

"Oh I did." I tell her as a nurse comes in.

"Please remove this person from this room, she is unwanted in this room." I state.

"Certainly Mr. Lucas." The male nurse says as he drags Selena towered the door.

"Don't be surprised if the press finds out about Miley going bald." Selena says as she is pulled out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

Dr Kim was right, the doctors are so much nicer here. I see a nurse pass by.

"Excuse me. I have a question?" I say.

"Sure, what is it?" She asks.

"Is there quiet time here during the day?" I ask.

"Nope, just at night time." She says.

* * *

><p><strong>Dr Kim's POV<strong>

I stare at my clipboard going through a list of patients I need to examine tonight.

"Dr Kim, your patient Miley Stewart was wondering about her room with a boy named Nick." Nurse Emily says.

"Hold on a second." I state.

Wait now, Miley isn't suppose to be here yet. Her room isn't even ready. Oh it was Fraser! Fraser must have called them to tell them that her room was ready here. Oh that little snake.

"I'll go see her in a minute, what room is she in?" I ask.

"Room 2193." She replies.

"Ok, I'll be right there." I tell her.

"Nurse Rayanna, Is the Room 3490 and 3491 ready?" I ask on a radio.

"Just about sir, We are just doing the disinfecting of some of the things you asked for in it." She replies.

"Perfect. Can I take a patient up there?" I ask.

"Yes, we should be done by the time you get up in an elevator." She replies.

Perfect. I head to Miley's room and open the door.

"Hello Miley, how are you feeling?" I ask.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

That's why my ex is still my ex  
>I never trust a word she says<br>I'm running all the background checks  
>And she's freaking out<p>

Omg! That's perfect for that song.

I take the paper off my table and write it down.

"Kevin, where is Miley? She was there and when I woke up...Poof she was gone!" Nick says.

"Nick, don't stress! It's all ok. Miley got moved to the other hospital. She is fine. You will be getting moved as soon as Mom can get off work. I tried getting a hold of Dad but I couldn't get through." Kevin explains lifting his mask to take a sip of coffee.

"Kevin, you look really tired. You can go home and sleep." I tell him.

"No bud, I'm ok right now. I want to be here with you." I tell him.

"Thanks, aren't you suppose to be at University?" I ask.

"No, I was told I was too advanced and as long as I have a demo of a song by 3 months time, I get the credits." He replies.

"Wow. That's cool." I state.

Within about 5 minutes, Mom comes in.

"Nick, you are officially getting out of here and heading to a new hospital. I just signed the forms. You just need to put this mask on first. Kevin, can you help your brother get up? I'm just going to collect his things. Nick, do you need these two side effect sheets?" She asks.

"Yes, Miley must have forgot hers. Put this in the folder of important stuff. It's the start of a song." I state as I hand Mom a fold piece of paper.

She puts it in her purse.

"Kev, can you put this guitar case on your back, it has straps." She asks.

"Umm I think so, I know I have to try to carry Nick out of here." Kevin says.

"Hey! I'm not That heavy." I tell him.

"I was kidding." Kevin says as he picks me up.

Mom is carrying all the instruments and her purse with all my papers in them. Kevin puts me down in his car.

"Pick up your brother at school then we will meet up at the new hospital." Mom instructs.

Great! I have to go by the school in hospital clothes. I am in the back seat. Thank god all the windows except the drivers side are tinted.

"One of your Hoodies are back there if you want to put it on over your hospital dress thing." Kevin says.

"Perfect idea." I tell him.

"Just be careful not to pull out the tube in your arm." Kevin advises.

"Alright." I say as he starts to drive.

"You might have a pair of basketball shorts back there you can put on too. I know that you don't want everyone to know about it yet." Kevin says.

"I found a pair of Joe's that I'm going to borrow." I say as I roll the end of the dress in the hoodie and pull on the shorts.

The hospital gown isn't showing at all. We drive up to the school. I see Joe waiting in the back. The instruments are in the front seat. Kevin puts down the window.

"Joe, you have to get in the back." Kevin yells.

"Ok. Jackson left with his parents today." He says as gets close to the door.

I nod. Joe opens the door and looks shocked.

"Omg! Nick, is that you?" He asks as he closes the door and I put the window up.

"What are you doing here?" Joe asks.

"Being tired. Followed by getting moved to a new hospital that sounds like a million times better then the other one." I say.

"That's cool, is Miley moving too?" I ask.

"Well we requested to get a room together." I state.

"Oh good." Joe says.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

"Hello Dr Kim, I was wondering if I am going to get the room I requested before?" I ask.

"Certainly, it's being finished right now. I'm actually coming in here to take you up there." I tell her.

"Thank you Dr Kim for everything." I tell him.

"No problem Miley." He says.

"Nice to meet you Rachel." I tell Rachel.

I get Miley up to the 3rd floor with her stuff on her bed. We get her disinfected and we move her bed inside.

"Woah! This is amazing! Thank you Dr Kim!" I tell him giving him a hug.

"Oh no problem Miley." He says.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

Kevin turns into the parking lot. Oh crap! Paparazzi! This is so not good.

"Joe, we're not going in there yet." I say.

"No shit! Park in the back and let's think this through." Joe says.

"Ok. We have to get in there without the paparazzi seeing us." I state.

"Well I think on the other side there is the door to Dr Kim's doctors office. It might be open. It's worth a shot." I tell them.

"True. I'll go out and test the door." Kevin says as he moves the car close to the Dr's office door.

He pulls on it, and it's open.

"Alright, Now Nick, this is a very important question, do you think you could walk up to the door?" Joe asks.

"Yeah, if I had shoes." I tell him.

"Ok, I got a pair of shoes in my gym bag. Do you want to take my sandals?" Joe asks.

"Alright." I say as I take his sandals and he takes his shoes out of his gym bag.

Kevin comes back.

"Ok so now what?" Kevin asks.

"Well we are going to get through the door and figure it out from there." Joe says.

"Oh brilliant plan." Kevin says.

"Better than the paparazzi option." I state.

"Good point." Kevin says as he helps me out of the car.

I walk to about the door and I feel absolutely disgusting. We get in the building and I feel really tired. I sit in a chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Kevin's POV<strong>

Nick looks really tired.

"Nick, are you ok?" We both ask.

He just nods a little bit.

"You look tired. You don't have to do anymore walking, I promise." I say.

"Kevin, look there is a door that leads to the hospital." Joe says.

"Perfect." I tell him.

"I'll carry him up, you take the instruments." Joe says.

"Ok." I say as we go through the door.

I see Mom at the sign in desk.

"Boys, did you get through the paparazzi ok?" She asks.

"Yeah, we went through Dr Kim's Dr Office on the other side." Joe explains.

"Oh good, I just put on my blonde wig and they didn't recognize me." Mom says.

"Good, can we get him into a bed, he is wicked tired." Joe says.

"Sure. I will page Dr Kim immediately." A nurse behind the counter says.

Within 5 minutes, Dr Kim comes with a bed.

"Alright, just put him down gently Joe." Dr Kim says.

Joe puts Nick on the bed and he instantly falls asleep.

"Alright, we'll show you all to his room." Dr Kim says as he pushes his bed into the elevator and up to his room.

We step into the room and it doesn't even feel like a hospital room. There is newish paint on the wall and there are some comfortable chairs and a sofa.

"Wow, thank you Dr Kim." Mom says.

"It was nothing, the room next door has about 4 beds that you could sleep in if you want to stay the night or something." Dr Kim says.

"Oh wow. That was so nice of you." Mom says as Dr Kim leaves.

I set up the keyboard on Nick's table and I put the guitar on top of it's case and Mom takes all his papers out of her purse.

Suddenly, Miley's Mom and Jackson came in.

"Well this is sure an upgrade. There is even a room if we want to stay at night." Her Mom says.

"Hi Miley." Jackson says.

"Hi. Shhh! Nick is asleep. I don't want to wake him up." She says.

I like Miley. I like how she is so conscientious and caring. She always looks out for Nick's well being along with her own. We stay for a couple hours and at around 5, we all head out. Nick is still sleeping which is good I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Robby Ray's POV<strong>

Noah and I get to a little coffee shop.

"Noah, you can sit down at that table and do your homework." I tell her.

"Sure." She says as she sits at a different table.

Kevin Sr and his son come in the door.

"Hello Robby, how are you?" He asks.

"Hello Kevin, take a seat." I tell him as he sits next to me.

"Frank, go sit with Noah." He says.

They both go across the cafe and into a booth.

"Your daughter Miley seems really nice and down to earth." Kevin says.

"Thanks, Your son seems really into music and he seems really nice." I tell him.

"Thanks. You see that football game on last night?" Kevin Sr asks.

"Oh yeah! It was cool that end pass." He says.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I get my phone off of my table. I open it and scroll through my contacts. I look and I see a new contact was added. I scroll through and see Nick added himself into my phone. I scroll up to Lily's name and press send message.

"Hey Lily, I just want you to know that I got changed to a different hospital. You can come visit me if you want." I text.

After 2 minutes I get a text back saying

"Be there soon. Miss you."

Awww I miss Lily and Oliver. Lily and Oliver come within 5 minutes.

"Hey Miley, how are you?" Lily says as she pulls me into a hug.

"I could be better but I feel ok considering the circumstances." I tell her.

"Is Nick alseep?" Oliver asks.

"I think. Why?" I ask.

"Well I wanted to ask you about Hannah." Oliver says.

"Oh. Well she isn't doing anything anytime soon." I tell him.

"But Miley, you can't hide it forever. The press will find out soon enough." Lily says.

"I know. I just have to take the time to think. I know they have to be told. I just need to find the right time." I tell her.

"We got to go Miles, we have to be home for supper, I hope you feel better. We'll see you soon. " Lily says as they both leave.

After about 15 minutes, Nick starts to wake up.

"Oh, hey Miley your here...Woah check out this awesome room. It's full of music supplies and stuff. Suddenly, Nurse Emily comes in with dinner.

"I brought you guys some dinner if you are hungry. It's soup and a sandwich." She says.

"Thanks." I say as I look at the chicken noodle soup and a meat and Ham sandwich with cheese and lettuce and tomatoes.

It looks a gazillion times better then the other hospital food. I eat a little bit of the soup and a few bites of my sandwich.

"That soup is really good." Nick says.

"Yeah, I know. It's better than the other shit." I tell him.

"God, I feel tired." I tell him.

"Yeah. I know the feeling." Nick says.

"Yeah." I tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

I get home and I go into my room. I open my math book and I can't help but smile. I see a bunch of stuff Miley wrote in my binder from the start of semester. I miss having her around at school. I get halfway through my homework when I hear Mom calling my name.

"Lily! Time for supper!" She yells.

I go right downstairs and to the table. The dinner table talk was just awkward. I don't feel like eating. I move around my potatoes and I move my peas into the mix.

"Lily! You barely ate anything. Are you alright?" She asks.

"I'm just not hungry I guess." I say as I get up from the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Kevin Sr's POV<strong>

After about 30 minutes Frankie and I leave the coffee shop. We drive home and I see all the cars in the driveway. Wow! Everyone is home...well everyone but Nick. We get in the door and I see Denise has supper all ready. I see everyone gathered around the table. We all grab food and we all sit at the table. Kevin's POV "Excuse me everyone! I have a really important issue that we need to discuss." I say.

"What is it Kev?" Dad asks.

"Well there have been rumors in tabloids about Nick being sick with cancer and stuff, so I think we should do something to stop the rumors." I explain.

"Now how in the name of all that is good are you going to stop the rumors. Trust me, I don't think your brother is ready to come out wit it." Mom says.

"Mom before you start with the negative comments, I want to at least explain my idea." I tell them.

"Sure Kev, let's hear it." Joe says.

"Well I was thinking of posting a video of us on the Internet. We get Nick to explain about the Cancer and then at the very end of the video, we both shave our heads in support of Nick." I explain.

I get a minute of silence.

"Wait now! I am shaving off all of my hair?" Joe asks.

"Well yeah. Nick is going to lose his hair too. He's going to be completely bald, at least we'll have a little bit of hair." I explain.

"Well I don't know, I think it's an idea we have to talk over with Nick. He would obviously have to explain leukemia and stuff and tell the world he has it. Do you think he will be comfortable about it?" Joe asks.

"I don't know yet! That's a kink I haven't worked out yet." I tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson's POV<strong>

The family dinner we had was the most awkward thing ever. We all literally sat in silence. Partway through, Noah left the table. I myself can tell this is hard on her. I know that she feels left out. Mom and Dad talk not stop about Miley, but they have to. Miley has cancer and cancer isn't an easy thing to cope with. I go to the couch and sit with Noah.

"Go away Jackson!" She states.

"I'm not doing anything! I'm just sitting on the couch." I state.

"Just get away from me! I want to be alone!" Noah yells as she goes upstairs and slams her door.

"What's wrong with her today!" Dad says.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

I see Miley playing guitar. It sounds cool whatever she is playing. I start to feel really sick to my stomach. I get and throw up in the bathroom. I hear Miley get up and I feel a hand on my back.

"It's going to pass, you're going to be ok." She says.

I know those are just small words, but they are comforting. I hate not being able to control when this stuff happens, it just does. After a bit, we both manage to get back in bed. Nurse Emily comes in.

"Hi guys, how are you feeling?" She asks.

I just groan and I sit up.

"Well it's almost 8:30 ish. Did you guys like supper?" She asks.

"Yeah. It was great, thanks." I tell her.

"No problem." She says as she leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I wait a few minutes until Nick has his headphones plugged into his piano and turned up loud. I can tell it's loud cause I can hear certain notes from over in my bed. I quickly grab my phone. I dial Dad's number.

* * *

><p><strong>Robby's POV<strong>

I am sitting at the kitchen table, doing work and stuff when I hear Jackson from across the room.

"Dad! Your phone is ringing!" He exclaims.

"Alright, I'll get it." I tell him as I rush over to grab the phone.

It's Miley's phone number.

"Hello?" I question.

"Dad! Listen I need to talk you about something." Miley says.

"What is it Miley?" I ask.

"Do you think you could skip work tomorrow and talk to my boss?" She asks.

"Umm why? What's up?" I ask.

"Well I'm ready to tell everyone about it." She says.

"About your leukemia?" I ask. "Yes I know it might not be a good idea, but I know they would find out soon enough." Miley says.

"Alright, I'm going to talk to Mr Gonzales tomorrow. Is there a specific show you want to go on?" I ask her.

"Ummmm I would like to talk to Ellen about it." She says trying to avoid mentioning Hannah Montana.

"Alright, I'll talk to Mr Gonzales tomorrow. Your mother will be over in the morning. Your brother is coming over for the night. He wants to talk to you about something. I have no idea what though. He just got his keys, so he should be there soon. I got to go!" I say as I hang up quick

I hear Noah banging on her wall.

"Noah! Quit that! I was on the phone!" I yell as I go upstairs.

"Shut up!" She yells.

"Dad, I'm going. Anything you want me to bring Miles?" Jackson asks.

"Umm yeah. Can you bring her blanket. She might find it comforting." I tell him as I give her the blanket off Miley's bed.

It was the blanket that her grandmother knitted for her. After a few minutes, Jackson is gone and I only have to deal with Noah.

"Noah! Stop with all you tears." I tell her as I open the door to her room.

"Get the hell away from me! You don't care about me!" She yells as she runs downstairs and out the front door.

"Noah! Get back here immediately!" I yell as I chase after her.

I run down the street, and I hit a fork in the road. Oh great, I think I'll leave her to get rid of her steam.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's POV<strong>

I get back to my mansion and get seated on my couch.

"More Caviar Mr Ryan?" The maid asks.

"Oh why thank you Juila." I state as she serves me a fresh plate of caviar and she leaves me alone.

I grab my cellphone out of my backpack.

"Hello Mr Dane, I have a very important message for you." I state.

"Well come out with it Mr Ryan! I do have other clients other than you!" He says.

"Gee your crabby. Well what if I told you I had news that the press would die to get their hands on." I state.

"Well I think I would love to hear it, spit it out boy!" He says.

"Well Hannah Montana is in the hospital with leukemia and it won't be long until she loses her hair." I tell him.

"Omg! Thank you so much. I will get the message to the press asap." Mr Dane states.

"Perfect. I'll call you with any further updates." I tell him as I hang up.

I can't help but feel powerful. I always get what I want! Now I'm going to be on top, not stupid Hannah Montana!

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson's POV<strong>

I get to the hospital and I put my bag in the other room first. I see another bag on one of the other beds. I wonder who else is staying. I go into the room and I see Miley is looking bored.

"Hey, listen can I talk to you about something." I ask.

"Umm yeah sure." She says.

"Well the thing is Noah is not doing very well with this. She has been giving Dad and Mom attitude and she has been getting mad at them about the fact that they spend more time with you and Hannah then Her and I." I state.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but who is Hannah? I heard Jake talk about her, and now you...Who is she?" Nick asks.

Oh shit! This is soo not good!

"Nick, That's a very complicated situation." I state.

"Nick, she is my older sister. She is away at college and can't get home to see me." Miley lies.

Oh Miley! Of anything to say!

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear about that." Nick says as he puts his headphones back on.

I wait until he is pushing down piano keys before I continue.

"Oh Jackson! I'm such a horrible sister! I am taking all the attention. I'm taking all Mom's and Dad's time." She says as she starts to cry.

I pull her into a hug.

"Shhhhh! It's not your fault. You can't help it. Noah needs to understand how serious this is. She doesn't get that you need Mom and Dad more than she does. I really just wanted to make you aware of her feelings. She wants to come see you but Mom and Dad won't let her. I really don't get why, but they don't." I state.

"I want to get a magazine! I need to see the news." I state.

"I don't have one, a new one comes out tomorrow. I'll pick one up for you before I go to school." I tell her.

Kevin comes into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Kevin's POV<strong>

"Hey Jackson, I'm guess you're the other bag in there?" I asks.

"Yup, I wanted to be close." He tells me.

"Kevin, you have to get some sleep! You look so tired." Nick says.

"Nick, I'm fine. I'm not tired. You need me here." I tell him.

"I don't want you to suffer because of me! You need to sleep. I can tell." He says.

"Nick, I'm fine." I tell him as I sit on the couch.

I see Nick get up and head for the bathroom.

"Nick, are you ok?" I ask.

I hear him throwing up.

"Does this sound ok to you?" He asks being sarcastic.

"Do you want me to call a nurse?" I ask.

"No." He says sounding weak.

I open the door and I put my arm around him. He tries to stand up. I help him back into bed. I get him back to bed and then I can see how sick he is. He looks thinner and paler.

"Nick, you look really sick." I tell him.

Doctor Kim comes in. He comes in and does and few little checks.

"Kevin it's rather normal for Leukemia patients to be pale like that. There is nothing we can do about it. We can bring up some food but we can't really do anything else." He says as he leaves.

A volunteer nurse comes in with some snacks for Nick and Miley.

"You can eat them if you feel up to it." She says with a nice smile and leaves.

"You are crushing on her!" Nick says.

"Nick! Shhhh!" I state.

"Dude! Just go talk to her. She might be into you." Nick says.

"Shut it!" I state.

It's about 10 and Nick and Miley get to sleep. Jackson and I go into our room.

"Jackson, why do I feel so helpless! My little brother is in there fighting for his life and there is not a damn thing I can do about it!" I tell him as tears fall down my face.

Jackson comes and sits next to me.

"I know. There is so many times that I want that to be me and not Miley. I want to be able to help her." Jackson says.

"I hate this feeling. I am so helpless." I say.

"The best thing we can do is keep a smile on and be supportive. That's what they need. They need someone there who is there to cheer them up when they are sad and comfort them when they aren't feeling well." Jackson says.

"That's true but I really wish I could do more." I state as we both get into our beds and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzanna's POV<strong>

I hear the front door open and then close.

"Noah! Where have you been!" Robby yells.

"Robby! Go downstairs! I need to talk to Noah by myself!" I state as I take her up to her room.

"Noah sweetie, I have been noticing that you haven't been yourself lately, is there something wrong?" I ask as I pull her into a hug.

She gets out of my hug.

"You want to know what's wrong? Ok here is what's wrong! Why do you pay so much attention to Miley and Hannah Montana? Now a days all you talk about is Miley this and Miley that! She is all you talk about. Have you forgotten about Jackson and I! We are your kids too. You don't pay attention to us! You both didn't go to the school play that I starred in since you were at a concert! But guess who was there for me...Jackson! Jackson was always there for me!" Noah half yells.

"Oh Noah! Come here. We don't want you to feel less important. We love each and everyone one of you equally. It's just that Miley has cancer and she needs our attention now more than ever and your father and I are really worried about her since your grandfather died of leukemia." I explain to her.

"Wait! One of my grandfather's died of leukemia! Why do I never find about this stuff!" She says sounding hurt.

"Noah, you were a baby when he died and bringing him up was always a touchy subject." I explain.

I see tears falling from Noah's face.

"I'm sorry I acted like that Mom. I just hate to be ignored." She says.

"Listen sweetie, we aren't trying to ignore you, I promise." I tell her.

"Promise?" She asks as she holds out her pinkie.

"Promise." I say to her as I give her a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

"Lily! Come downstairs please! We need to speak with you." Mom says.

"What is it Mom?" I ask.

"What is wrong with you today? You barely ate any of your supper and you love stuffed chicken." Mom says.

"Mom, I'm just not hungry." I tell her.

"Lily, I know something is up. Just talk to us." Mom says.

"Well Miley is in the hospital fighting for her life with leukemia and there is nothing I can do about it. I'm helpless." I state as tears start to form.

"Oh Lily! It's ok. There is no need to cry." Dad says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Lily, all you can do is try to comfort her and make her feel comfortable." Mom says.

"I know, but I want to do something for her so she can feel better." I tell them.

"I know you do sweetie." Mom says as she pulls me into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning <strong>

**Miley's POV**

I wake up at around 6:30 and I feel terribly nauseated. I get up to go to the washroom when I see what I never wanted to see. A clump of my brown curls lying in the pillow. I immediately start to cry quietly. Jackson comes in the room and he rushes over to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson's POV<strong>

"Miley, what's wrong?" I ask.

She doesn't even say anything and she pulls me into a hug and starts to key louder.

"Shhh! You're going to wake up Nick." I whisper.

I try waiting for her to calm down.

"Calm down Miles and explain to me what is going on." I tell her.

She picks up the clump of hair from her pillow and gives it to me.

"Oh Miley, it's going to be ok. I'll tell you what, I'm going to go find you the perfect wig at the same little shop we found the Hannah wig at." I tell her.

"Promise?" She asks.

"Promise." I tell her as we lock pinkies.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Jackson's POV<p>

I look at Miley and I can tell that she is really upset. "Jackson, today is the 14th isn't it?" She asks.

"Ummm I think so why?" I ask.

I think my question through for a minute. Today is the 14th of October. Oh god! I know why she is so upset.

"Do you miss him as much as I do? I really wish Grandpa Stewart was here." She says looking at me with her sad eyes.

"It's going to be ok." I tell her as I give her a hug.

I spend a little bit of time with her before I go into the room and get my school backpack.

"Good morning Jackson." Kevin says.

"Morning Kevin." I say as I go out the room and down to Mom's car.

"Mom, if you want to go see her, I can drive myself to school." I tell her as I get in.

"No, I'll drive you. I want to be able to get at the car if I need it. Your sister might be going on Ellen this afternoon to tell everyone." Mom says.

"No! I want to be there with her. She needs family support. I don't care if I have to skip school." I tell her.

"Jackson, it's not your decision. You have an education to get. You missed enough days of school for tour. If you miss many more, you might fail the course." She says.

"No! I'm doing fine in school! I want to be supportive of Miles. She is much more important to me than a stupid education." I tell her.

"Jackson! Your sister would want you to get your education." Mom says.

"You have no proof of that. You can't make decisions for her when she is clearly mentally capable." I tell her.

She drops me off and leaves without saying a word.

* * *

><p>Dr Kim's POV<p>

I sit at my desk with Miley and Nick's files on my desk. I start to look at them closely. Ok Dr Fraser gave them a higher dose of Chemo than he should have for the first session. Uhhh! I can't stand him. I keep studying files when my secretary comes into my office.

"Dr Kim, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have a phone call waiting for you. It's ummmm Lucas." She says.

"Oh, probably Mr or Mrs Lucas." I tell her as I grab the phone.

"Hello." I state.

* * *

><p>Oliver's POV<p>

"Oliver! Get your but down here right now! Don't make me come up there and yank you out of bed." Mom yells.

"Ehhh! I'll be down in a minute!" I tell her.

I start putting my school books in my backpack and I get dressed.

"Good morning Mom." I tell her.

"Good morning honey. What happened to you last night that you didn't come down for supper. Is there something going on in school that I don't know about?" Mom asks as she sits down while putting some toast in front of me.

"Umm Mom, can I ask you something important?" I ask.

"Sure sweetie." She says as she moves her chair closer to me.

"What would you do if one of your friends was in the hospital fighting for her life?" I ask.

"Oliver, are you trying to tell me that Miley has a serious condition?" She asks.

"Well yeah. She has leukemia Mom and there is nothing I can do at all to fix it. I feel so helpless and useless. It's just not fair." I explain as tears start to form and fall down face.

"Shhh! It's ok Oliver. There is no need to cry." She says as she pulls me into a hug.

"I know it's not fair. All you can do is comfort her and try to help her be comfortable. I wish there was more I could tell you, but sadly there isn't much more you can do." Mom says.

"I know but I want to do something for her so that she feels better." I tell her.

"I know you do sweetie." She says as she pulls me into another hug.

"So what do you want to do for Miley?" She asks.

"I don't know about that yet. I'll think about it while I'm gone to school." I tell her as I head for the door.

"Ok...Wait Oliver! You're lunch is here." She says.

"Oh! I almost forgot it Mom...Thanks." I tell her as I grab my lunch and head out the door and to my bus stop.

* * *

><p>Robby's POV<p>

I get to work in the morning.

"Hey Robby, listen I need you in a meeting this afternoon. Corporation Head wants a stats report." My boss says.

"Listen, can we talk about this in your office." I state.

He gives me a confused look.

"Ummm Certainly." He says as we go into his office.

"I can't make that meeting today." I tell him.

"No, it's important that you make that meeting." He says.

"You are going to need to find another worker to go to that meeting, My daughter needs me! My Miley is fighting for her life right now and all you can think about is a STUPID FUCKING MEETING THIS AFTERNOON! Well let me ask you this, if it was your little girl wouldn't you be there by her side?" I yell.

He remains silent for a minute.

"Not really. My daughter and I were never that close. She only calls every 6 months so if she got sick, It wouldn't really matter." He says with a smirk on his face.

"You are just a heartless man! You will regret not being close with your daughter. They are the most precious. They are the ones you walk down the aisle, they are the ones who run to you when they are upset and they are the ones who you share father/daughter moments." I state.

"Get out of my office! Pack your office up! You are fired!" He yells as he slams the door.

I go to my office and I start to pack up my desk with a box I found. I start with all the office supplies and I pack everything until I get to the pictures. I see some pictures that we got taken of the kids. They looked so happy then, now smiles don't come that easy. I grab my box and I head downstairs towards my car.

"Robby? Where are you going with your stuff?" One of my co-workers asks.

"I'm done here. I was fired." I tell him.

* * *

><p>Noah's POV<p>

I sit next to Frankie in class. We both sit in the back.

"I want to go and visit Miley today but last time, we got in trouble." I state.

"How about we wait until after school and see if Jackson is going to go and visit Miley and Nick. Then if he says yes, I'll call my Mom or Dad and ask if I can go with you guys." Frankie says.

"Frankie, that's a genius idea!" I tell him as we do our handshake that we made up.

I like Frankie's company.

* * *

><p>Dr Kim's POV<p>

"Hello." I state.

"Hello Dr Kim, this is Mr Lucas, umm we were wondering if we could ask you a question." He asks.

"Umm Sure." I say.

Hope these questions get me off of the files.

"Dr Kim, I was wondering if you know the hospital's laws on video cameras?" Kevin Lucas Sr asks.

"Umm I'm not really sure at the moment, I will have to check that out for you." I tell him.

"Alright, thank you." He says as he hangs up.

Ok back to these files. Dr Fraser didn't do any of the most important testing. Oh god! Why didn't I see that before I told them what levels of cancer they have. I could have totally lied to them. I run my fingers through my hair. Ok I have to actually run my tests on them. I go down to their room with a few things to do some further testing.

"Hey guys, I'm just going to do a bit more testing." I tell them.

They just nod.

* * *

><p>Suzanna's POV<p>

I walk into the extra room ad I grab Jackson's over night bag. I go past Miley's room as I get to the car. I get home and I go upstairs to Miley's room. I see that her bed isn't even made. I don't even make it. I want to keep Miley's room the same way she left it. I go towards her closet when I see something on her dresser.

"Omg! It's the Berry time Teddy bear. I remember Grandpa Stewart got that for her. It's a Teddy bear with Berries on it's stomach. She use to take this bear everywhere she went. I put it in the bag I started for her. I go into her closet and I grab a Hannah outfit and a Hannah wig and put it in the bag. I see a photo album on her desk. I put it in the bag too. I head into Robby's and my room. I grab an outfit for tomorrow, some toiletries and my curling iron. I zip up the bags and go for the stairs when I hear someone come in. I freeze in place.

"Who is there?" I ask sounding scared.

* * *

><p>In health class<p>

Lily's POV

"Hey Oliver." I yell to him.

"Hey Lily." He says as he takes the seat next to me.

"I guess I can sit next to you since Miles isn't here." He says.

"Sure." I tell him as I move my backpack over.

"Have you been talking to Miley lately?" He asks.

"Uhh no, I did talk to Jackson this morning though. He said that Hm is going to go on Ellen this afternoon at about 5. I want to go see her before she goes. Lola might even go with her. It's up to her parents." I say.

"Yeah, Mike might go too. She will need support. That will be a lot to say on national Tv." Oliver says.

"Ms Truscott! Could you and Oliver be quiet! I am trying to teach. You don't have to listen, but other people might want to learn." She says in her usual sarcastic and snarky tone.

* * *

><p>Suzanna's POV<p>

I take a quick glance down the stairs.

"Robby! You scared me half to death!" I yell as I go downstairs and into his arms.

He returns my hug.

"Wait, why are you home? Aren't you suppose to be at work?" I ask.

"Well, today I got fired." He says.

"Oh Robby." I say as I pull him into a comforting hug.

"It's ok Suzanna. I kind of chose it. I got mad at him for not letting me have the day off to go deal with this Hannah issue. Anyway, it's not overly important. I got to go see Mr Gonzales and see when we can get on Ellen. I'll be back for supper. I think Jackson is getting a drive to the hospital with the Lucas boys this afternoon." Robby says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek and goes out the door.

* * *

><p>Robby's POV<p>

I get on the road that leads me to Mr Gonzales's office. I fear what he might say. I get into his office.

"Back again so soon Robby?" The secretary asks.

"Yes, I need to talk to Mr Gonzales immediately." I tell her.

"Ummm. He's in with a client right now, but he can get you in 20 minutes, just take a seat." She says.

"Thanks." I tell her as I sit down.

* * *

><p>While Dr Kim is running tests.<p>

Miley's POV

I sit up in bed and Dr Kim is running tons of tests. Yeah!

"My older sister Hannah is coming today or tomorrow to go to an interview and I really want to go with her." I say hoping Dr Kim got that I was asking permission to leave.

"Oh yes, your mother mentioned that." Dr Kim says.

Good now I hope I can leave without Nick finding out who I am.

* * *

><p>Robby's POV<p>

After what feels like hours, I finally get in.

"Hello Robby, back again are we?" He asks.

"Yes sir. I have a request to make. I was wondering when the next space on the show Ellen is?" I ask.

"Well she does have a slot open tomorrow afternoon if that is at all convenient to you." He says as he shows me the computer screen.

"Alright, that will be great." I tell him.

"Alright, I'll book that for you and I will talk to you soon." He says as I leave his office.

* * *

><p>After school<p>

With Lily and Oliver

Lily's POV

We start the drive to the hospital and I am excited to see Miley again. We park the car and head up to her room.

"Hey Miley." I state.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

"Hey Lily, hey Oliver, what's new and exciting outside these 4 walls?" I ask.

"Nothing too much, just homework and stuff. Oh Jackson told me about Hannah going on a talk show, What Hannah Montana song are you going to do?" Oliver asks.

I look over and see Nick's face is in complete and utter shock..."You guys should go." I state feeling uncomfortable.

"Ok, we'll talk to you soon." Lily says as they both leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for lack of updating! School has been absoultly CRAZY . I have since finished midterms, so chapters should be up more often!<strong>

**Sorry Once again...**

**Mezareia**

* * *

><p>Dr Kim's POV<p>

I start to look at their tests. Well that is not good. Dr Fraser didn't run all the tests he should have. They are much worse than I thought. Ok so I'll up their Chemo. I go into their room. I guess I know why Dr Fraser had them on such a high dose of Chemo.

"Well guys I do have some news for you. We just did some tests and we found out that your guy's cancers are much further along than we thought." I tell them.

They both look at me blankly, then it hits them. Miley starts crying and Nick just lays back down.

* * *

><p>Robby's POV<p>

I get to the hospital. Dr Kim stops me in the hall.

"Oh Mr Stewart. I need to talk to you." He says.

"Sure." I state.

"Well Miley's cancer is further along than we thought. We are going to have to give her more of the Chemo drug than we thought. Am I allowed to do this?" He asks.

"Do whatever you need to do. I just want my baby doll better." I tell him.

"Alright. Perfect. You can go in and see her if you like." Dr Kim says as he goes down the hall.

"Hey Babydoll." I say as I pull her into a hug.

She cries into my shoulder.

"Daddy, I might die." She says.

"No you wont Miles, you are going to get through this...I promise." I tell her.

"Dad, don't!" She says.

"Don't what?" I ask.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep." She says.

"Mi, you have to have a positive attitude." I tell her.

She just cries. I call her Mom over.

"Alright, I'll be right over Robby, Noah is home with Jackson." She says as I hear the door close in the background.

* * *

><p>Noah's POV<p>

"Jackson!" I yell.

"What!" He says sounding tired.

"Where did Mom and Dad go?" I ask.

"They are gone to the store!" He says sounding irritated.

"You're lying!" She yells.

"Noah I'm tired! I didn't sleep good last night, so leave me alone!" He states.

"Just tell me where they went." I tell him as I hit him across the face.

"Noah! We don't hit people! Now just go to your room and relax for a bit, I need to get some sleep." He says as he goes into his room.

"I hate you!" I yell as I slam my door.

* * *

><p>Jackson's POV<p>

I go back into my room. I hear Noah going towards her room.

"I hate you!" She yells as she slams her door.

Well then. I do feel bad for lying to her. I know they are gone to see Miley. I am going to go see her later. I just need to catch up on my sleep. The beds are not the most comfortable and I do want to be alone to think about Grandpa. I knew him to some extent, we were kind of close, until he got sick. Mom and Dad always kept us away from him. I kind of understand why now. They didn't want us to see him suffering. I can't stand to see Miley in pain.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

I hear my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I state.

"Hey Miles, how are you?" Lily says.

"Hey Lily." I state.

"How are you?" She asks.

"Honestly, or sugar coated?" I ask.

"Honestly." She says.

"Well I feel tired, sick and weak." I explain.

I look over and see Nick asleep.

"What are you doing about Hannah?" She asks.

"I have no idea and I don't want to worry about Hannah right now. I think Dad got her an appointment for somewhere." I tell her.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

"I have no idea and I don't want to worry about Hannah right now. I think Dad got her an appointment for somewhere." She says. I keep my eyes shut.

"Yeah Lily. I guess I can." She says.

"No. I don't want to sing on it." She says.

"I will have to tell Dad. Ok. Bye Lily." She says as she hangs up.

I open my eyes.

"Who is Hannah and this time I want the truth." I tell her.

"I can't explain it. It's complicated and a long story." She says.

"I have until these cancer cells kill me or I beat it. I have all the time in the world." I tell her.

"Well, I don't really know how to explain this." She starts.

"Do you want the honest truth?" She asks.

"Well obviously Miley, that would be appreciated." I tell her.

"Hannah is my older sister who is away at school. My dad had to make an appointment for her to come visit me, there! Happy!" She states.

"Stop lying to me Miley. I know when you're lying!" I state as I hit my lunch tray and it goes all over the floor. I turn over and look at the wall instead of looking her way.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

Oh god! I don't want him to think I am lying to him. What am I going to do? Wait a minute! That's it! I grab my phone, and I walk slowly but surely to the guest room. I quickly call Lily.

"Lily! I need you do do something for me and you can't mess it up. I need to cover up my lie with Nick..." I ask.

"What do you want me to do?" She asks.

"Can't explain right now, I'll text you the details." I tell her quickly before I hang up.

I go back to my bed. I hate seeing him all angry. He looks really hurt, but I can't risk him knowing. I can't trust him enough yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

I text Mom to bring a Hannah outfit for my interview. She comes in my room and tells me that the clothes are in the other room.

* * *

><p>Lily's POV<p>

"Mom, I'm going to go see Miles." I yell.

"Sure sweetie. Do you need a drive?" She asks.

"Umm I'm good." I tell her.

"Alright, be safe and call me if you need anything."Mom reminds me.

"Ok!" I yell as I go out the door and head to the hospital.

I get to the hospital and I go into the extra room. I get dressed into the Hannah outfit and I go into their room.

"Miley! How are you?" I say in a Hannah Montana like voice.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV I look in the doorway and see Hannah Montana...wait her sister is Hannah Montana.<p>

"Hi Hannah." Miley says as she hugs Hannah.

Wait, no one told me her sister was Hannah Montana. That can't be true. It doesn't seem right. They talk like sisters would, but I still can't believe that they are sisters. It's like most people say, if something is too good to be true, it probably is. Hannah leaves and Miley has a more relaxed vibe. She brings out her guitar and I put my headphones in my piano. I set it to the drum setting and everything starts flowing.

I make the most of all this stress

I try to live without regrets

But I'm about to break a sweat

I'm freaking out

It's like a poison in my brain

It's like a fog that blurs the sane

It's like a vine you can't untangle

I'm freaking out

Every time I turn around

Something don't feel right

Just might be paranoid

I'm avoiding the lines because they just might split

Can someone stop the noise?

I don't know what it is but I just don't fit

Consider me destroyed

I don't how to act 'cause I lost my head

I must be paranoid

I never thought it would come to this

I'm paranoid, yeah

I take the necessary steps

To get some air into my chest

Can't hear the thoughts inside my head

I'm still freaking out

That's why my ex is still my ex

I never trust a word she says

I'm running all the background checks

And she's freaking out

Every time I turn around

Something's just not right

Just might be paranoid

I'm avoiding the lines because they just might split

Can someone stop the noise

I don't know what it is but I just don't fit

Consider me destroyed

I don't know how to act 'cause I lost my head

I must be paranoid

And I never thought it would come to this I'm paranoid.

Stuck in a room of staring faces, yeah

Caught in a nightmare, can't wake up

If you hear my cry running through the streets

I'm about to freak, come on rescue me

Just might be paranoid, yeah

I'm avoiding the lines because they just might split

Can someone stop the noise

I don't know what it is but I just don't fit

Consider me destroyed I don't how to act 'cause I lost my head

I must be paranoid

I never thought it would come to this

I'm paranoid

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

"Wow, that song sounds cool, can I hear it?" I ask.

"Sure, if I can hear what you got?" He says as he sings it again.

"Well, it's not that good but here it is.

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la

How come everything turns out leaving me with more doubts?

I feel like I'm upside down,

and I don't wanna be here I go right,should have gone left,

and I say things I should have not said

Look at me in this big mess,

I don't wanna be here

Everything I do is making me more confused

Oh, it used to be easy, all I had to be was me, now

I'm mixed up

Everywhere I go is somewhere that I don't know

Oh, I hope that I'm dreaming 'cause I'm sick of this feeling

I'm mixed up, somebody help me.

La, la, la, la, la

Tell me how to fix this,

I'd trade my world for one wish

To go back to my other life,oh, and get it right

Everything I do is making me more confused.

Oh, it used to be easy, all I had to be was me, now

I'm mixed up

Everywhere I go is somewhere that I don't know

Oh, I hope that I'm dreaming 'cause I'm sick of this feeling

I'm mixed up, could somebody help me?

To hold me, tell me everything's gonna be okay

'Cause today it feels like I won't make it through the darkness

Don't know how to get outta this

I'm so mixed up, can somebody help me?

La, la, la

Everything I do is making me more confused

Oh, it used to be easy, all I had to be was me, and now

I'm mixed up

Everywhere I go is somewhere that I don't know

Oh, I hope that I'm dreaming 'cause I'm sick of this feeling

I'm mixed up, somebody help me, somebody help me." I sing

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

"Wow, that was amazing Miley, that was so beautiful." I tell her.

"Thanks." She blushes.

After a few minutes, I see Joe and Kevin at the door. They come in.

"Hey, how are you?" They both ask.

"Tired, sick but better than I felt yesterday." I shrug.

"Well Kevin and I have come up with a way to tell the fans about this and do it in a positive way. It's going to be a video. We'll put it on the internet. We are going to get you to shave our hair for leukemia awareness, then we will sell the hair and give it to leukemia research, how to feel about that?" Joe asks.

"Yeah, if that is what you want to do, but don't feel obligated to shave your head." I tell them.

"We want to Nick. We want to do anything for you." Kevin explains.

"Alright. Miley, can you record this, or page a nurse to?" I ask.

"Sure. Just let me sit down in that chair. Ok and we are rolling." She says.

* * *

><p>With Noah and Jackson<p>

Jackson's POV

I go into Noah's room and I see she is just sitting in her room.

"Hey Noah-Bear. Are you alright?" I ask her.

She kind of just shakes her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask her.

"Jackson, I don't know, Mom and Dad ignore us! It seems that they don't even care." She says.

I pull her into a hug.

* * *

><p>Suzanna's POV<p>

I put my ear up to Noah's door.

"Jackson, I don't know, Mom and Dad ignore us! It seems that they don't even care." She says.

"Noah, I know you might feel that way right now, but Miley really needs Mom and Dad's attention more than ever. It might be hard for you to deal with, but we all need to just power through it." Jackson says.

I feel bad that Noah feels that way. I just don't know what to do!

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

"Hi, we're the Lucas Brothers from the band JONAS. Recently, we have been going through a difficult patch. Nick, has been recently diagnosed with Leukemia." Joe starts.

"It's a type of cancer which affects my immune system and my white blood cell count." Nick explains.

"One of the side effects of the treatment Nick is getting is Hair loss, so Joe and I are letting Nick shave our heads. All the hair he shaves off will be either donated to make wigs or will be sold and the money donated to leukemia research groups." Kevin explains.

"The link to donate is going to be in the description below and in the box in the bottom corner. Now Nick, the scissors are ready for you along with the razor...You ready to for this?" Joe asks.

"I guess so...And stop." Nick says.

I stop the recording.

"Alright record the whole thing and editing will speed it up." Nick explains.

"Alright." I say as I get comfortable in my seat.

After about 30 minutes, all their hair was chopped off. One of the nighttime nurses comes in to give us supper...

"What the hell went on in here?" She asks.

"Don't worry about it Nurse Dana. I will deal with it." Dr Kim states.

He grabs a broom off the janitor cart. He collects all the hair in a couple baggies.

"Alright, here is all the hair, you deal with it from there." He says as he hands the baggies to Kevin.

"Alright, thank you." Kevin says as he stuff the baggies in the bag he brought here.

"Now today is Thursday meaning tomorrow is Chemo, so you guys can choose, you can do it in the morning or evening." Dr Kim explains.

"Umm I need to do mine at night or the afternoon." I state.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

"Right! You are going out tomorrow morning for a bit, right. What about you Nick. I can honestly come and set it up whenever." Dr Kim explains. "I'll get mine done when Miley gets hers done." I state.

"Alright, good then. How does 2:00 sound?" He asks.

"Fine by me." I tell him.

"Excellent. I'll see you both tomorrow." He says as he leaves.

"I'll stay here tonight and keep you company tomorrow morning, how is that Nick?" Kevin asks.

"Kevin, you don't need to do that! You barely sleep at home anymore. You need good sleep too." I tell him.

"You don't get it yet, do you Nick. I don't care about me right now. I'm healthy and you're not. I don't want to leave you. You need someone here with you. I know you're stubborn, but I'm not letting you stay here alone. We care about you too much to let you be here all alone." Kevin explains.

"I just don't want you to suffer from lack of good sleep while you are here. You look tired." I tell him.

"Nick, don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine. You worry about you feeling better." Kevin explains.

"Alright. I'm only giving up on this fight since I'm tired." I tell him in mid yawn.

"You get some sleep bud. I'll be in the other room. Just press my speed dial if you need anything." He tells me.

"Ok." I yawn.

"Goodnight Nick." Joe says.

"Night." I yawn.

* * *

><p>With Selena<p>

Selena's POV

"Hey! Aren't you Jake Ryan." I ask.

"Yeah! What is it to you?" He says with attitude.

"We need to talk! I use to date Nick and I don't like that girl that was in the room with him." I tell him.

"Well I guess we got something in common. I don't like Nick very much either." He states.

"Come with me, we need to talk, in private." I tell him as I take him into a store.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night<p>

Miley's POV

I can't sleep anymore. I feel so sick on the inside and I feel bad for not telling him. I see he's asleep. I grab the bucket from the side of my bed and I start to vomit.

"It's going to be ok Miley." Nick says as he gets up and rubs my back.

How can I not be truthful with him now. He goes back into his bed.

"Nick, can I tell you something? I need you not to tell anyone else." I tell him.

"Sure Miles. What do you want to tell me?" He asks.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

"Just wait here." I tell him as I get up slowly.

"I can't say I have plans to be anywhere else." Nick says with a smile.

I go to the window of the other room and see my Hannah bag with my wig and my outfit on the other bag. I creep into the room slowly trying not to wake Kevin. I grab my bag and I go into the bathroom in the hall. I wash my face and brush my teeth. I slowly get my outfit on and I put my wig on the best I can. I walk into my room.

"Hannah, Why are you here at like 4:30 in the morning?" Nick asks.

"Nick, this is my secret, I am Hannah Montana." I tell him as I take off my wig.

He remains silent for a few minutes.

"You can't tell anyone." I tell him as I go into the bathroom to get back into my hospital gown.

"Wow, that was...Wow. I never would have guessed that. Wait now, how did Hannah come see you today?" Nick asks.

"It was my friend Lily dressed up as Hannah." I tell him as I slowly get back into bed.

We both yawn and we both fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Miley's POV

"Miley, it's time to get up, you have to get ready for the show." Mom tells me.

"Let me sleep." I tell her.

"I can't do that. Your Hannah bag is by your bed for some reason, I have no idea why but you need to get dressed." Mom says.

"Fine." I tell her as I slowly get out of bed.

"Good morning Miley. All ready to go out with your Mom?" The nurse asks.

I nod.

"Alright. You will be back for the afternoon I assume." The nurse says.

I nod.

"Alright, time to get dressed Miley." Mom says as she got my clothes all lined up in the bathroom.

After 10 minutes, I am all dressed minus my wig. I leave a note on Nick's table. I leave the hospital without anyone recognizing me.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

I wake up late and I see a note on my table. I sit up slowly and I open the note.

Nick,

Gone out to do a talk show "Ellen." I'll be back this afternoon. Text my cellphone if you want.

Miley.

I put on the channel with Ellen on it. That was so sweet of her. I am starting to feel really comfortable about this girl. She is someone who is sweet, kind, caring, loving and she has a sense of humor at times. I really wish I could date her, but why? We are both stuck in this stupid hospital all day and all night long. Looking at the same four walls and having people visit us. Second, I don't know if she is a friend to me or if she would like to be something more. There is a lot of variables that need to be put into play like will I ever get over this cancer crap and will things be different if and when we get out of here. Will one of us die here? So many questions yet no answers. I start feeling really sick and I start to throw up. Kevin comes in.

"Nick, are you alright? I'll get a nurse." He says as presses the button.

* * *

><p>Kevin's POV<p>

I come in and see Nick and he looks really sick. He looks pale and frail. I'm really worried.

"Nick, are you alright? I'll get a nurse." I tell him as I press the nurse button.

One of the practice nurses that I have grown a liking to came in with Dr Kim. He starts doing his tests on Nick and I can't help but feel gross on the inside. I wanted to cry, but I can't. I'm the oldest brother, I have to be strong for him. Dr Kim finishes his tests and Nick stops throwing up.

"Kevin, right?" He asks.

"Yes, that's me." I tell him.

"Come with me please." He says.

"Alright." I tell him as I follow him outside.

"I have to tell you something important, but we need your other brother to be here too." Dr Kim says.

"I will text him right now and go get him from school." I tell him as I rush out the side door.

I drive way over the speed limit to the school. Suddenly a cop pulls me over.

"Sir, you realize you were going 20 miles over the speed limit." He says.

"I'm sorry officer but I need to get my brother from school, his younger brother has cancer." I tell him.

"Ok, I won't give you a ticket this time, but don't do it again." He says as he drives off.

I slow down a little bit and I get to the school. I park the truck and I go into the office.

"I need you to excuse Joe Lucas for the rest of the day." I tell him.

"Oh Kevin Lucas, we can do that for you. Would Joe Lucas come to the office with his stuff." The secretary says into the speaker.

Within 2 minutes, I see Joe next to the office

"What is it...Kevin, why are you here?" Joe asks.

"We'll discuss it in the truck." I tell him as I sign the form to sign him out of school.

I see a sad and worried look appear on his face.

"Is it what I think it is?" Joe says on the verge of tears.

"I don't know yet. We have to go now." I tell him as we head to the truck.

* * *

><p>Joe's POV<p>

I know where we are going and by the look on Kevin's face it doesn't look like good news at all. I sit in the truck and I feel a few tears fall on my face.

"Joe, it's ok, everything will be ok." Kevin says to me.

I feel a huge hole growing inside my stomach.

"He isn't...You know...Is he?" I ask.

"No, the doctor wants to talk to us both. I assume he is calling Mom and Dad now." Kevin explains.

"He can't die, he's Nick. Who else we be there to keep us all together and serious? Who will be the wise one? We can't lose him Kevin." I tell him.

"I know Joe, I know." Kevin says as he parks the car and puts his hand on my shoulder.

We both get upstairs and see Mom and Dad on a bench with Mom crying and Dad with his arm around her. I look at Kevin then at Dr Kim.

"He didn't, did he?" I tell him.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

I get in the green room of the live showing of Ellen. I feel a knot in my stomach.

"You're on in 3 minutes Hannah." This man tells me.

"And here she is, Miss Hannah Montana." Ellen yells.

The crowd cheers and I sit after hugging Ellen. We talk a little bit.

"So, you had an announcement you wanted to make, what is it?" She asks.

I take a deep breath.

"Well I have Leukemia." I tell her.

She is silent for a minute.

"Wow, it was very brave of you to come on the show and tell us that. That's two teen stars that have released they have cancer this week. Nick Lucas also announced he too has leukemia. We have that video we can show our audience." She announces.

I watch the final product of what I filmed. It turned out really good. I'm surprised. It must have been just released because the crowd looked shocked. We finish up our talk and I leave the studios. It's still really early. I get back to the hospital and see all of Nick's family in the hallway looking upset. I look at them confused and worried, what could have happened to him. I really like him, but being cooped up in a hospital with someone isn't nessisarily the best place to start dating.

"Miley, I'll help you in and we'll set up your Chemo." Dr Kim says.

I walk in and I see a curtain is pulled over on Nick's side of the room. He goes out of the room again.

* * *

><p>Kevin's POV<p>

I see Miley walking back to the room. Oh god, this will not go over well, she really likes him, I can tell. She looks utterly confused and worried.

"Miley, I'll help you in and we'll set up your Chemo." Dr Kim says as they walk into the room.

He comes out a short time later.

"Ah, Joseph and Kevin. Please sit." He says as we both sit on the bench right outside the room.

I put my arm around Joe.

"Your parents wanted your opinions on the matter too before we do anything." Dr Kim says.

"Please tell us what the heck is going on here." Joe says.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kevin's POV

The suspense is literally making me agitated.

"Well I can tell you that your brother's cancer is progress a bit quicker then we had anticipated. We have to start him on much higher levels of Chemo and we are looking for a bone marrow donor for him." Dr Kim explains.

I can feel my face go completely white and I feel my stomach knotting. Joe pulls me into a brotherly hug.

"So what exactly would it take to know if we would be a match?" I ask him.

"I have to give you a test. It wouldn't be too difficult. We usually keep it in the same general age range as the patient." Dr Kim explains to us.

"Well, let's do it." Joe says.

"I can't do it right now but I will be able to get you guys in for an appointment to see if either of you could be potential matches. You could go in and see him if you like. He should be ok now. We had to close the curtain to run some tests." Dr Kim explains.

Joe and I go in and I see Nick looks sick, before he didn't look sick to me, but now he does.

"Hey Nick." Joe says to him.

"Wait, aren't you suppose to be in school?" He asks.

"Not today. I didn't want to go." Joe half lies.

"Alright, Joe, Kevin, can you two sit on the chairs for a few minutes while I start the iv's for Chemo?" Dr Kim asks us.

We both sit down as soon as possible. He starts the iv's and he starts to leave.

"You know what to do if you start feeling while the medicine is going in." The doctor says as he leaves.

"So what were you watching?" Miley asks.

"I was watching Ellen. She is so funny." He says.

"Yeah, she is funny." Miley says.

We all just sit in the room chatting about random stuff. Dr Kim came in and got rid of the empty Iv's and we all kept talking.

* * *

><p>Jackson's POV<p>

I go into my Chemisty class and realize that Joe isn't there. Wait, where would he be? Is he gone to the hospital? Did something happen to Nick, or worse did something happen to Miley that I don't know about.

"Excuse me Mrs. Can I go to the bathroom?" I ask.

"Alright." She says as I leave.

I go into the bathroom and text Joe a quick little message.

"Hey Joe, why are you not in Chemistry?" I text.

He texts back a few minutes later with.

"At the hospital with Nick." He replies.

":( got to get back to class, want me to pick up your homework?" I text.

"Yes please, just go to the office and say you are picking up my homework. Thanks." He texts back as I go back into class.

* * *

><p>Suzanna's POV<p>

I drive to the hospital and I go up to Miley's room. I look over and see Mr and Mrs Jonas who look upset. I just sit on the other bench with my hand on her knee.

"Things will get better." I tell her.

She looks at me.

"I really hope so." She says as she opens her arms for a hug.

I get up as I see Dr Kim walk out of the room.

"Dr Kim, I was just wondering if there is anyway at all to bring Miley home?" I ask him.

"Well you can but it will take a lot of responsibility. You would need someone home all the time to watch her and take her in for Chemo. Are you ready for that? There are many symptoms that you have to look for like bleeding, hair loss, nausea, weight loss etc." Dr Kim asks.

"Yes, we are. When can she come home?" I ask.

"Well she can come home in a few hours if she wants. I just want to keep her a little bit longer for examinations. We normally always let patients out after their 1st Chemo treatment, but we thought it was best to keep her here at least until the press knew, you know what I mean." Dr Kim explains.

"Thanks for thinking about that." I smile.

"You can go in and see her if you like and you can tell her the news. Oh I also suggest having her home schooled." Dr Kim says as he walks down the hall.

I go into the room and I see they are all chatting happily. I can tell just by the boy's face that he isn't doing well.

"Hello Miley." I tell her.

"Oh, Hi Mom." She says.

"Guess what today is?" I ask her.

"It's Friday..." She says sounding nervous.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

Mom comes into the room.

"Hello Miley." She says with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Hi Mom." I say.

What is that big smile for? I'm confused.

"Guess what today is?" She asks me.

It's Friday Mom, Duh! It's Chemo day. Why the heck did she ask me that.

"It's Friday..."I tell her nervously.

"Well today is the day you can leave the hospital." She says.

I start thinking about that. Well I do want to get out of here for a while, but then again, I don't want to leave Nick here alone.

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

Wow! She's lucky that she gets to leave. Why can she leave and I can't? I'm happy for her, but in the same thought, I don't want to be alone here. I want to stop her from leaving, but I know I shouldn't. She probably won't even remember who I am. If we both beat this, she'll pass me in the hall and not even bother saying hi. I know I'll see her at red carpet events or something even then she will probably do the same thing. She looks over at me. I shrug my shoulders. Her Mom gets her all packed up and everyone leaves the room so we can say goodbye. Well Kevin and Joe lie and say that they are going to the cafeteria and Miley's mom is gone to sign some papers and fill out a check.

"I'm going to miss you." She says with a smile.

"I'm going to miss you too." I tell her.

We both hug each other.

"Promise me that you will never forget me?" I ask her.

"Pinkie promise." She says just before her Mom comes in.

"Alright sweetie. It's time to go." She says as she takes her hand.

She looks back at me again and smiles.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

I keep walking to the car. I get seated in the back and we head to school to pick up Noah and Jackson. We sit in the school parking lot until we see Noah come out to the car.

"Get in the back Noah, I have a surprise waiting for you in the back." Mom tells her.

She opens the door and her face looked shocked.

"Wow, that's a surprise." She says.

A few minutes later Jackson comes into the car.

"Hi Mom. Hi Noah" He says as he gets seated.

I clear my throat. He looks back.

"Miles! Is that you?" He asks.

"Yes Jackson, it is." I tell him.

He puts a huge smile on his face.

"Does this mean you are healthy?" He asks.

"Jackson, let's not attack your sister with questions. Let's get her home first." Mom says.

We all keep chatting the whole way home. We get in the house and I feel exhausted. I sit on the couch and I feel tired. Jackson sits next to me.

"Are you alright Miles?" He asks.

"Well considering I had Chemo today, it could be worse." I tell him.

"So does you being home mean that you are cancer free?" He asks.

"No, I'm allowed to be home after Chemo." I tell him.

He sits on the couch with me and I yawn.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Jackson asks.

I nod and fall asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>Jackson's POV<p>

I go into the storage room and grab a blanket to put over her.

"Jackson, can you come here for a minute." Mom states.

I go in the kitchen and Mom is holding up a letter. "What is that?" I ask.

* * *

><p>Joe's POV<p>

I can tell by Nick's face that he is upset that Miley left. The nurse brings in his supper tray. She leaves and he pushes it away.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat your supper?" I ask him.

He nods.

"Come on Nick, eat something." I tell him.

"I'm not hungry alright!" He almost yells.

I have no idea where Kevin went. I hope he gets back soon, Nick seems like he will bite my hand off. I want to tell him that everything will be ok, but I honestly can't say I believe that.

* * *

><p>Kevin's POV<p>

I close the door in the guest room. I sit against the wall and I let myself cry. I feel so helpless, and scared. I don't want my brother to die. Not now, not ever. I know it's selfish to say, but I need him. I need him more than he needs me but I can't cry in front of him. Suddenly I feel an arm around my shoulder. I look up and see that it's this training nurse who I see often around here. I think her name is Danielle. "What's wrong?" She asks. I wipe my tears away trying to act tough.

"Nothing." I lie.

"I'm not dumb you know, I know something is wrong. What is it? You can tell me, I won't say anything." She explains.

* * *

><p>Jackson's POV<p>

I'm in the kitchen where Mom is holding a letter.

"What is that?" I ask.

"Well it's a...Robby, you got my message!" She blurts.

"Yes, is she home forever?" Dad asks.

"She's home for now. Mind you she still has to go to Chemo every Friday and she is staying home." Mom says.

"This doesn't answer my question!" I state.

"Just a second Jackson." She says.

"So are you staying home with her?" Dad asks.

"Well yes." She says.

"But Suzanna, you are in your dream job right now. You love your job." Robby says.

"I know, but my little girl is more important than my job." Mom says.

A few minutes of awkward silence pass by.

"Alright, I have a letter that I need to talk to you about Jackson. I'm going to be staying home with Miley full time. She needs someone to look after her. I'll be taking her in for her Chemo treatment and all that and of course I want you to be aware of the side effects of Chemo like hair loss, bleeding, nausea,etc." Mom explains.

"Right. I get what you mean. I'm assuming she isn't going to school?" I ask.

"No, she's not. She's going to be home schooled. I hear Miley waking up.

I hear Noah run in the front door.

"Mommy , Miley You will come to my play right?" She asks.

"Even if it kills me." Miley says to her as she gives Noah a hug.

"I promise all of us will be there Noah. I'll make sure of it." Mom assures her.

I sure hope Mom is right. Noah needs Mom and Dad trust more then anything. She think they don't even care about her. I hope Miley being home will help us to bond as a family but I don't have anyway of knowing if that will happen.

* * *

><p>With Mr and Mrs Lucas<p>

Mr Lucas' POV

I sit on the bench outside of Nick's room. I hold my wife tight as she cries. I try not to cry but it's hard. I don't want to see my son so sick. I just want him to feel better. I can tell Kevin is trying to fight back the feelings. I can tell just by his face. He is the sweetest brother to Nick. I can't tell you the last time Kevin was home for more than 4 hours. He eats and comes back here or picks up something from the house and comes back here. I know Joe would do the same thing if he didn't have school. Which reminds me, I have to pick up Frankie at school.

"Denise, I'm going to go pick up Frankie at school, should I take him here or should I take him home?" I ask her.

"Take him home I guess, he's not old enough to see Nick like this." She says.

I go down to the car and I start to drive. I get Frankie from school.

"Daddy, I have a play coming up soon, can the family come?" He asks.

"We'll see Frankie, at least one of us will be there." I tell him.

We go to the house and he does his homework. I go upstairs into the master bedroom and I take out an old photo album. He was so happy in all these. Who knew this would happen. I put the Jonas album into the cd player and I just block out all the world and I start to think about all the happy memories of Nick. I miss him. I know he isn't dead, but I never get to see him.

* * *

><p>Joe's POV<p>

"I'll be right back." I tell him.

I go out into the hall and I see Mom is still on the bench.

"Mom, it's alright, he's going to fine. We just need to hope. He's a fighter Mom, but I can't stand to look at being so sick. I don't know, it's just that he only started getting worse when Miley left. He must be getting kind of lonely. He has no one to relate to anymore. I don't know what to do!" I tell her.

"Joe. I wish I could tell you honey, but it's something I just can't fix. If I could, I would have fixed it long ago. I have to go for a bit. I need to get supper ready." Mom says as she leaves.

* * *

><p>Selena's POV<p>

I am at a coffee shop when Jake comes storming in.

"Well looks like we were a bit too late with our plan, they told the world already." Jake says.

"What! No way!" I tell him.

"It's true! We have to find another way." Jake says.

"Well I do have a friend who could start some rumors that he is dead or something. I got friends in high places." I tell him.

"Kind of unoriginal but it may have to do for now." Jake says as he sits down with his coffee.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

I can tell Noah is happy we are going to her play. I put my head back on the pillow. I can't stop thinking about Nick! I miss him so much! I miss having someone around who knows what I feel like and I hate how I left him there. I want to text him, but I don't even know what kind of relationship him and I have. Will he never talk to me again? Will he ignore my existence? I would hate that. I really feel something for him. I still wonder if he is ok. I hesitate to get my phone off the table when I see Mom grab it.

"No cellphone right now, you need to rest." She says.

"Uhhhh! Mom! I have been resting this whole time! I'm sick and tired of sleeping!" I tell her.

"Fine, but no cellphone." She says as she takes my cellphone.

"Jackson, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask him.

"Sure, what's up?" He asks.

"I need to talk to you about something. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone." I tell him.

"I promise." He says.

"Well..." I start.


End file.
